


Youngest

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Crying, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gentle Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Handcuffs, Held Down, Hurt/Comfort, Lapdance, Masochism, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Paddling, Praise, Public Sex, Riding, Roleplay, Sadism, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Strap-Ons, Strength Kink, Switch Tierna, Tags/characters/relationships will be updated, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voyeurism, face down ass up, gentle domination, seriously there is no plot, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 36,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: Along with playing, the youngest player on the USWNT has another job...This year, the youngest player is Tierna Davidson.





	1. Abby

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this entire thing is just going to be porn. There is no plot here. None whatsoever.
> 
> I seriously cannot believe that I am writing this. Goodness, I should go to church.
> 
> Update: I now have a tumblr!! Talk to me over at https://summer-princessfanfics.tumblr.com/

Being the youngest player on the United States Women's National Team was truly an honor. It meant that you were the future, that your career was about to take off. So really, Tierna was thrilled beyond belief.

However, there was another job that came along with being the youngest player on the team, and it was one that Tierna was almost as excited to do. 

Since no coach wanted their players going out into the night and getting drunk to satisfy their sexual cravings, it had been decided that it would be the job of the youngest player on the team (provided, of course, that she was of age) to take care of it. 

As Tierna was tapping through her playlist on her cellphone, the thing rang.

"Hey, T."

"Oh, hey Abby! Do you need something?"

Tierna laughed to herself as Abby hesitated, trying to find the words to ask for what she wanted.

"Um, will you... Can I come over?"

"Yep! See you in a few!"

Tierna hung up the phone and set it back on her bedside table, already excited. She pulled open the top drawer of the dresser and dug around through her clothes until she found what she was looking for. She had gotten the single room, and so she didn't bother stepping into the bathroom as she stripped out of her tee shirt and sweats, replacing them with her favorite set of lingerie.

She had barely fastened the clasp of the bra when a knock sounded at the door of her room.

Fluffing up her hair in the mirror, Tierna made her way over to let Abby in. 

"Hey, Abs."

Tierna smirked as Abby took in her appearance, eyes raking hungrily over her toned body.

"Like it?"

Abby nodded, and her hand hesitated in midair as she lingered in the doorway.

"Oh, come in."

Tierna reached out a hand and took Abby's, pulling her in and kicking the door shut behind them. She led Abby to the bed, then let go of her hand and spread out on the bed.

Her hands cupped her breasts, and her legs were slightly open. Her loose waves spread out over the pillows, and she locked her eyes on Abby's, which were wide as dinner plates.

"Do you want to touch me, Abby?"

Abby nodded, and Tierna gestured her forward. Abby walked forward as if in a trance, slotting her body in between Tierna's spread legs, reaching forward and replacing the younger woman's hands on her breasts with her own. 

She weighed the mounds in her hands, palms stroking the dark purple fabric over Tierna's hardening nipples.

"Jesus, T."

Tierna let out a soft laugh, which quickly turned into a breathy moan as Abby slipped her fingers underneath the top of her bra to rub across the peaks on her chest.

"Does that feel good?"

Tierna nodded, arching into Abby's touch.

"Yes, Abs! Feels good!"

Abby ran a fingernail across her nipples, and Tierna could see the older woman's own hardening under her shirt. She felt herself beginning to get wet.

"What do you want, T?"

Tierna squeezed her pussy muscles around nothing as Abby's hands continued over her nipples.

"I want to make you feel good, Abby."

That was her job, after all.

Abby bit her lip, and Tierna could tell that the older woman was wet by the way she rubbed her thighs together.

"Fuck," she whispered. "How the hell did we get lucky enough to have you?"

Tierna pulled Abby's head down and planted a kiss on the blonde's lips. The kiss deepened when Abby pushed her tongue into Tierna's mouth.

"I guess Jill saw something in me," laughed Tierna when she finally separated her lips from Abby's.

"You... Will you...?"

Abby's cheeks reddened as she tried to think of how to ask for what she wanted.

"Will I what? What do you want, Abby? My fingers? My pussy? My mouth?"

Abby shivered at the last suggestion, and Tierna knew that she had found her answer.

"Ah, I think you want my lips on your pussy, don't you?"

"Yes," Abby whimpered. "I want your mouth."

Tierna put her hands on Abby's shoulders, guiding the older woman to lie on her back and then lowering herself between her thighs. 

Abby's panties were already damp, and Tierna slid them off her legs, over her creamy thighs and down to her ankles, then off over her heels.

With that barrier removed, Tierna slid a finger across Abby's slit and brought it to her mouth, taking a taste of Abby before she dove in. Abby gasped at the gesture, and it quickly turned into a moan as Tierna leaned down and licked a stripe up the older woman's pussy. 

"Fuck," she gasped. "Fuck, T."

Tierna laughed into Abby's pussy.

"Oh, Abs. I've barely gotten started."

Tierna dove into Abby's pussy with a fervor, digging her tongue inside the organ as her thumb scraped across the older woman's clit.

Abby moaned loudly, arching her pussy closer to Tierna's face. Tierna hummed, sending vibrations through Abby's core. The defender squealed, squeezing her pussy around Tierna's tongue.

"That feel good, Abs?"

Abby nodded frantically, curling her hands in Tierna's hair and pulling gently, urging her to speed up.

It didn't take Abby long to cum, her slick gushing over Tierna's face. The younger woman licked her lips, tasting Abby again.

"God, T," whispered Abby after her aftershocks faded, slowly releasing her grip on Tierna's hair. "That was so good."

Tierna laid her head on Abby's still clothed stomach, enjoying the rise and fall as Abby breathed.

"I'm glad to hear that I haven't gotten rusty."

Abby was asleep before Tierna could ask for a return performance, and so the youngest player on the team slid a hand between her legs and shallowly fucked herself with her fingers. She came silently, careful not to wake Abby, then laid her head on the defender's shoulder and joined her in sleep. 


	2. Adrianna

"Fuckin' Christ, babygirl."

Adrianna's hands on her hips helped Tierna bounce up and down on the strap-on, pressing the base of the thing into the backup keeper's clit. Tierna squealed as the plastic pounded into her, half in pleasure and half because she knew that Adie enjoyed the show as much as the physical pleasure.

That was why she always insisted on Tierna riding her- she adored watching the younger woman's breasts bounce up and down, loved seeing her throw her head back in pleasure as she rode the fake cock.

"Fuck," Adrianna swore again. "Wish you could see yourself right now, T. So fucking beautiful, bouncing on my cock."

"So good," whimpered Tierna, meeting Adie's eyes and running her tongue suggestively over her lower lip.

"Yeah, that feel good? Feels so good for me, babygirl, you're pressing it into me so nice. C'mon, T, let me know how good it feels."

Tierna rocked back and forth with more fervor, mouth open as she moaned at the feeling of Adrianna's strap-on inside of her. She clenched down around it, gasping loudly, but her noises were cut off as Adie pulled her down for a deep kiss. The keeper bit at Tierna's lips, and the younger woman returned the gesture, enjoying the roughness of the kiss. 

"Touch yourself."

Adrianna broke the kiss and placed her hands on the younger's breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Play with your clit, but don't you stop riding that cock."

Tierna rushed to obey, moving her hand in between her legs. Using two fingers, she rubbed wide circles around her clit, squeezing her pussy around the strap-on again.

"Fuck," she moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure, just barely managing to keep rocking back and forth on the strap-on. Adrianna helped her out, slowly thrusting up into her, trying to get more friction against her own clit and enjoying the way Tierna looked as she felt the plastic cock reach new places inside of her. 

Tierna rolled her clit between her fingers, pulling at it and moaning lewdly for Adie's benefit. And her own. 

Adrianna's big keeper's hands weighed Tierna's breasts, rubbing her thumbs across her pebbled nipples.

"God, babygirl. I love watching your tits bounce. So pretty, T. So fucking gorgeous. Keep working that cock."

Tierna did, at the same time rubbing faster at her clit. Taking one hand off her breast, Adie reached up and pulled out Tierna's bun, freeing her hair to fall down around her shoulders.

"And I thought you couldn't get any prettier... Need to fuck you in front of a mirror next time, T. You gotta see how pretty you look."

Tierna threw back her head, working her fingers even faster and continuing to rock on the strap-on. She swore, Dawn should let her count this as a leg day...

"You close, T? You gonna cum soon?"

Tierna nodded frantically, and Adrianna quickly let go of her breasts so she could watch them bounce with the increased movement. 

"Yes, Adie! Yes, I'm so close!"

Adrianna swatted Tierna's hand away from her pussy, and the younger woman almost cried at the loss, until her own small hand was replaced by the rough pad of the keeper's thumb.

"Cum, T. Cum for me, pretty girl."

Tierna did, stilling her movement and clenching _hard _around the piece of plastic inside her pussy. Her juices seeped out to coat Adrianna's harness and she moaned out her pleasure so loudly that she was sure those in the room next to hers were able to hear it. Not that it was nothing they'd heard before...

It wasn't until Adrianna's hands and returned to her breasts and grabbed on hard that Tierna realized that the other woman had cum too, arching into the piece of plastic against her clit and giving a pleased grunt, not as loud as Tierna's moan but still probably audible from surrounding rooms. 

Tierna collapsed onto Adrianna's chest and sighed in happiness as the keeper rubbed her back, working at the knots in her shoulder.

"Seriously," said Adie, massaging Tierna's shoulders with the plastic cock still inside the younger woman. "Such a fucking pretty girl."


	3. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a longer chapter!
> 
> Update: I added a little bit to this chapter based on an idea from reviewer_only that I was actually considering before taking it out because I was too tired to write it this morning (I might have stayed up to watch the USA/Ireland match after coming home from a wedding where I maybe drank a tad too much).

If there was one thing Tierna knew about Alex Morgan, it was that she wasn't afraid of a challenge. In fact, she rather liked them. And Tierna, of course, was there to serve.

"What," growled Alex, "have I fucking told you about being ready for me?"

Even though Tierna knew very well what she was supposed to do to be ready for Alex- she had been given a very specific list by the older player the first time they had done this (after, of course, Alex had confirmed that she was alright with everything), and it highlighted everything that Tierna was supposed to do before, during and after a session with Alex.

However, there were some days when she simply chose to ignore that list.

"A lot of things, ma'am."

Alex landed a light slap to the back of Tierna's head. 

"Don't fucking play dumb, bitch. You know _exactly _what you did wrong."

Tierna gave her a smirk. Alex would have to work a bit harder than that. She _wanted _to work a bit harder than that. 

"What was that look on your face? I see nothing funny about you still having clothes on when I gave you upwards of _twenty fucking minutes _to get ready for me. Would you care to fucking explain that, bitch?"

"Not really. I just didn't want to take my sweatpants off."

Alex curled a hand into Tierna's hair and pulled, forcing Tierna's head back. It hurt a bit, but nowhere near enough for her to safeword.

"You...just...didn't...want...to?"

Alex's words were sharp, punctuated.

Dangerous.

Tierna smiled. Being difficult was, with the right domme, so much more fun than being good.

"Well," continued Alex. "If you just didn't feel like following my rules, then maybe I just don't feel like letting you cum today. What do you have to say to that, smartass?"

Tierna actually didn't have anything to say to that, because Alex yanked at her hair again, drawing a sharp gasp from the younger.

"Here's what's going to happen, brat," said Alex. "I'm going to put a vibrator into your little pussy, and you are going to eat mine. You will not come. If you do, you will not like your punishment. Do you fucking understand me?"

Tierna nodded. But, even though she was already in deep, she couldn't quite stop herself from going a little further.

"Yes, Alex."

A harder slap cracked out, this time across her cheek. It made her vision blur for a second, and Alex waited for her to give a slight nod that yes, she was good to continue, before she kept going.

"I know I didn't just hear that coming out of your mouth. I'll give you _one _chance to address me properly before I put my crop against your cunt instead of my hand against your ass. You're getting punished either way, and it's up to you at this point how."

Tierna shivered at the idea of the sharp sting of Alex's crop, which she had only felt so far against her ass, hitting her cunt. _That _might be a little too much.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Much better. Bend over that chair."

Tierna rushed to do as Alex said, arching her back and presenting her ass to the dominant player. 

"I'll give you twenty, one for every minute that you weren't getting ready for me. Count them, and don't you dare miss any."

Alex's hand came down on Tierna's left cheek with a _crack, _and the younger woman gasped out the number. 

"One, ma'am!"

The spanking continued thusly until hit number seven, when Alex's hand came down on a spot that she had already hit. Tierna's gasp was sharp, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. 

"S-Seven, ma'am!"

"Did that hurt, brat? Remember why you're here. We wouldn't be doing this if you had been a good girl."

Alex spanked her again on the same spot, just for good measure. 

"Eight, ma'am."

Along with punishing her for her behavior, the spanking (painful though it was) was having another effect- Tierna was getting wetter and wetter with each stroke, and she started unconsciously rubbing her thighs together, trying to get some friction.

"Cut that out," said Alex sternly, landing stroke number twelve on the area just between Tierna's thighs and ass. "This is a punishment, not something for you to get off on."

Of course, she knew that Tierna couldn't help it- Alex's hands on her body were sinful, even in this way.

When stroke number twenty fell, Alex using her whole hand to cover as much of Tierna's ass as she could, the younger woman choked out the number. Normally, after a spanking, Alex would rub some cooling cream on her ass, but that would have to wait. There was still pleasure to be had, for both of them.

"There, now that's done. Back on the floor and open your legs."

Tierna obeyed, spreading her knees to give Alex access to her pussy, already damp from Alex's rough treatment of her, and trying to ignore how much any pressure on her ass stung.

Alex landed a light slap to Tierna's pussy, and the younger woman gasped with a combination of pleasure and pain. 

"That's just a taste of what more you'll get if you don't start being a good girl _right now_. Now, here comes the vibrator."

Alex pressed a bullet vibrator into Tierna's pussy, then switched it on. Tierna whimpered as the vibrations started flowing, throwing her head back and grabbing onto Alex's arm. 

"Remember. You aren't to cum."

Tierna nodded, and Alex shoved her down onto her back. The older woman shucked off her thong, and Tierna's mouth watered at the smell of the older woman's arousal. Alex lowered herself down onto Tierna's face, and the younger woman wasted no time before licking into her center, shoving her tongue into Alex's pussy as the vibrator buzzed inside of her. Tierna pressed her thighs together and moved her hips in circles, trying to get _something _more as Alex ground down into her mouth, riding her face.

Tierna pulled her tongue out of Alex, licking across her slit up to her clit. Alex moaned quietly, squeezing her pussy muscles and letting her juices flow across Tierna's face. It was slightly hard to breathe for Tierna, with the combined forces of the vibrator buzzing inside her pussy and the weight of Alex sitting on her face, soaking it in fluid.

Tierna moaned into Alex's pussy, and the dominant woman gasped in pleasure, wrapping her fingers in Tierna's hair and grinding down harder. 

"Fuck," Alex moaned. "Fuck, bitch. That's so good. Remember- ah!- don't you fucking dare come!"

The vibrator buzzed faster- Alex had put it on a random cycle- and Tierna couldn't stop herself from bringing a hand down to play with her clit, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Alex. 

"The fuck do you think you're doing, slut? You haven't earned the right to touch yourself."

Tierna moaned in frustration as Alex slapped her pussy again, scraping her nails across the younger woman's swollen clit. Tierna's groan went straight into Alex's pussy, her tongue shoved back up into the hole as Alex rode her face. The vibrations were enough for Alex, and she curled both her hands into Tierna's hair and pulled, _hard, _as she came all over the younger woman.

After Alex's orgasm faded, she clambered off Tierna's face and returned her attention to the youngest player's pussy, still fighting with all her might not to come. The vibrator was driving Tierna crazy, touching all her most sensitive spots and making her thrust her hips wildly. 

"How're you doing, brat?"

Tierna moaned as Alex's fingers slid across her pussy lips, feeling how incredibly soaked the submissive was. 

"Ma'am," whimpered Tierna, spreading her legs wider for Alex, and nearly sobbing when the older woman took her fingers away. "Ma'am, please!"

Alex laughed, sliding her fingers into Tierna's mouth. The younger woman sucked on them desperately, tasting her own juices on Alex's hand. 

"You look fairly desperate, slut. What do you want from me?"

She pulled her fingers out to let Tierna answer, and the younger didn't hold back.

"Please, ma'am! It feels so good, please, let me come!"

"Hmm," said Alex, running her fingers across Tierna's breasts teasingly. "You weren't a very good girl today, were you, brat?"

"No, ma'am! I was a bad girl, I wasn't ready for you, I didn't listen! But please, _please, _I need to come!"

"Apologize to me. Then I _might _let you come."

Tierna did, all pride gone out the window at the thought that she might get to come.

"I'm sorry, ma'am! I'm so sorry, I was a bad little slut, I promise I'll always listen to you from now on! Please, let me come!"

Alex's face split into a gentle smile and she placed a kiss to Tierna's lips.

"I don't believe that for a second. You'll always be a bit of a brat, but you're _my _brat. You're lucky you're so cute, kiddo. You can come."

The noises that came out of Tierna's mouth were a combination of apologies, thank yous and moans of Alex's name as her dominant pulled the vibrator out of her pussy and pressed it to her clit.

Tierna arched her back as she came _hard, _then Alex's arms were around her, pulling her close to her chest and petting her hair as her heart rate slowed.

"Good girl. Such a good girl for me."

Tierna leaned her head against Alex's shoulder, letting the superstar stroke her hair as she whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

Alex Morgan loved a challenge, and Tierna would always provide. Especially if it ended like this. 


	4. Ali and Ashlyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First threesome- there will be at least one more!
> 
> So sorry I didn't post yesterday- my friend came over for a Game of Thrones marathon, and it'll probably be the last time I see her before I move cities in a few weeks.

It wasn't like Ali and Ashlyn needed Tierna. Not like the others did. They had each other, after all, and each was more than capable of satisfying any sexual cravings that awoke in the other. But, to be honest, even though they didn't need her didn't mean that they didn't want her. Especially after hearing the others' stories about their nights, told in the presence of their subject, a pink blush constantly on her cheeks as she buried her face in the shoulder of whoever was closest. 

Ali, having been that person, knew that she was always smiling when that happened. It wasn't hard to tell the difference between an embarrassed frown and an elated smile when it was pressed against your skin. So, she and Ashlyn had talked, and there had been no argument from the other woman.

They would certainly give it a go. 

That was months ago, and their go had turned into a fairly regular thing.

"Come here, pet."

Tierna, completely naked, hair down around her shoulders, didn't hesitate before walking across the floor and hopping onto Ashlyn's lap. The older women were both still fully clothed, and Ashlyn tucked Tierna against her chest. Ali rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"Such a lovely pet," she cooed. "So good for us, so pretty." 

Tierna felt a blush rise to her cheeks as Ali kissed up her neck, while Ashlyn's hand crept up from her knee to her inner thigh, rubbing teasing circles around the skin.

"Do you want us?"

Tierna nodded against Ashlyn's breasts, and she could feel herself starting to dampen. The older woman leaned down to press a kiss to Tierna's lips, running her tongue around Tierna's mouth. When she pulled away, her lips were replaced by Ali's, as Ashlyn returned her attention to Tierna's thigh, getting ever closer to the spot where she wanted it. Above her, Ali and Ashlyn crashed their lips together, sharing a passionate kiss.

"Yes, Ash! I want you and Ali," Tierna gasped, and Ashlyn wrapped her arms around her, picking her up and walking them over to the king sized bed in the center of hers and Ali's room. 

"Take Ali's clothes off for her," said Ashlyn, and Tierna rushed to obey, eager to reveal Ali's body to her. When she had stripped the defender down to her bra and panties, Tierna turned around to look at Ashlyn, and found that the keeper had been busy.

Ashlyn was completely naked, strap-on already harnessed around her waist. Tierna's pussy twinged at the idea of that piece of plastic sinking into her. 

"Good pet," said Ashlyn again, leaning over Tierna to kiss Ali again. "Doesn't Ali look pretty?"

Tierna nodded, pulling Ali's panties off over her thighs. 

"Yes, Ali, you're so pretty."

Ali giggled and kissed Tierna again. 

"So are you, pet. How about you eat me out while Ash fucks your pussy?"

Tierna nodded, and Ashlyn pulled her back by her hips so that she was on the edge of the bed, legs hanging off and pussy in the path of Ashlyn's strap-on. Her head rested between Ali's legs, and she could smell the older woman's arousal.

"You're making me so wet, Tierna. Look, this is all for you and Ash."

Ashlyn refused to be forgotten, and she ran a finger down Tierna's slit, lingering around her clit. Her other hand rubbed Tierna's thigh, and Ali reached down to weigh Tierna's breasts in her hands, rubbing her thumbs over her nipples.

Tierna gave a breathy sigh, and Ash pressed a kiss to the small of her back. Ali bit her lip, unable to stand Tierna's face being so close to her pussy without it actually being on it. 

"Pet," she whispered. "My pussy wants your tongue."

Tierna obeyed Ali's implicit question, sticking out her tongue and licking around her slit, pressing kisses to her lips. Ali sighed, opening her legs a bit wider to give Tierna more space. The scent and closeness of Ali made Tierna even wetter, pussy winking and begging silently for Ash. 

Ashlyn ran the plastic of her strap-on over Tierna's slit, and then finally pushed in. Her thrusts started shallowly, just the head inside of Tierna as the younger woman licked at Ali's pussy. She shoved her tongue into Ali's hole, fucking her with it and savoring the sound of Ali's light moans of pleasure. Ashlyn's thrusts, going deeper now, pushed Tierna forward, giving both her and Ali more pleasure.

The base of the strap-on rubbed against Ashlyn's pussy, and the keeper grunted, thrusting harder into Tierna's welcoming hole. 

"Such a pretty pet," cooed Ashlyn, rubbing a hand up and down Tierna's back. Tierna pulled her tongue out of Ali's pussy and ran it across her clit. Ali's hips canted forward, thrusting into Tierna's face. 

"Ah! That's, that's right, such a pretty girl for us."

Ashlyn's strap-on rubbed against Tierna's walls, and the younger woman clenched around the plastic, gasping in pleasure into Ali's pussy. The vibrations made the defender bite her lip and moan, tightening around Tierna's tongue. The friction on Ashlyn's clit made the keeper moan as well, and the woman reached her hands around to play with her breasts. 

Ali wrapped her hands in Tierna's hair, thrusting her pussy into the youngest woman's mouth. Tierna added her fingers, sliding a single one into Ali's hole as her tongue continued across the older woman's clit. 

"I'm close! Fuck, Ash, Ash!"

Tierna wrapped her lips around Ali's clit and sucked, and the defender fell apart. Her thighs tightened around Tierna's head as she rode out her orgasm, clasping Ashlyn's hand tightly.

"Good girl, Ali," cooed Ashlyn. "My sweet girl."

Ali gasped out Ashlyn's name, and Tierna almost felt ignored, until the two women rubbed her hair and back, Ashlyn still fucking her hard with her strap-on.

"Isn't our pet's mouth so perfect, Ali?"

Ali's thighs loosened around Tierna's head and smiled. 

"Yeah, so perfect. Such a good pet, thank you T." 

Tierna nodded into Ali's thigh, warmth spreading through her at the praise.

"You taste so good, Ali."

Ali broke out into laughter and leaned down to kiss her, tasting herself on the younger woman's lips. 

"Hmm, not bad."

Ashlyn laughed as well, still thrusting into Tierna's pussy. 

"You're being modest, Alexandra. You taste amazing."

Ashlyn pulled out of Tierna's pussy, and the younger woman moaned at the loss. She felt so _empty _without it, orgasm staved off. Ashlyn undid her strap-on and a hand crept in between her legs to rub at her clit. Tierna made a movement to do the same, but Ali's hand clasped around her wrist. 

"I have an idea, pet. How would you feel about watching me and Ash? She loves to cum on my tongue, and if you can wait until Ash comes without touching your pussy, then Ash will use her mouth to finish you."

Tierna's eyes opened wide, pussy twinging at the thought of Ashlyn's tongue. She'd only been eaten out by the keeper a few times, and each time she had been unable to hold back her desperate moans.

"Okay."

Ali smiled, then sank to her knees in front of Ashlyn, burying her face in her fiancee's pussy. Ashlyn moaned, tangling her hands into Ali's hair and guiding her mouth.

"Oh my God," Tierna gasped, clenching her fists to keep from touching herself. The sight of Ali buried in Ashlyn's pussy was one of the hottest that she could remember seeing in a long time. Certainly hotter than any porn she'd ever watched.

"Do you like that, pet?"

Ashlyn asked the question in between pleased moans at the feeling of Ali's tongue, and Tierna nodded desperately.

"Yes! Ali looks so pretty between your legs!"

"She does- ah!- doesn't she?"

Ashlyn thrust her hips forward into Ali, orgasm imminent. 

"Fuck, Ali! Just like that! Tierna's loving this, she loves watching you on your knees for me!" 

"Yes, Ali! Yes, I love watching you!" 

Ali thrust her tongue into Ashlyn, and the keeper was done, clenching around her fiancee's tongue as she came, moaning Ali's name.

Once Ali had helped Ashlyn ride out the aftershocks, she licked her fiancee's slick off her lips and turned back towards Tierna.

"Well, pet? Did you touch yourself?"

Tierna shook her head, getting wetter at the thought of Ashlyn's tongue buried inside of her.

"No, Ali! I didn't."

Ali smiled proudly, and Ashlyn walked over to where Tierna sat, legs open over the side of the bed. She got onto her knees, wasting no time before shoving her tongue into Tierna. The muscle moved back and forth, and Ashlyn's finger came up to play with Tierna's clit. Another snuck down to rub across her asshole, sliding inside. The added stimulation made Tierna clench around Ashlyn's tongue as Ali planted a kiss to her lips. 

"So pretty, pet. You too, baby," she addressed the second part to Ashlyn. "You look so good between our pet's legs."

A light brush over Tierna's lips with Ashlyn's teeth made Tierna squeal and tighten her thighs around Ashlyn's head. Her ass and pussy clenched and she coated the keeper's face with slick.

"Good pet," whispered Ashlyn into Tierna's ear as the three women lay on the king sized bed, cleaned up and clad in pyjamas. "You're always such a perfect pet for us."

Tierna blushed, burying her face into Ali's shoulder and letting Ashlyn, on the other side of her, kiss her cheek. As Tierna drifted off into sleep, Ali and Ashlyn kissed each other, then clasped their hands together until they too fell asleep.


	5. Allie

Allie _really _loved Tierna's hands.

They were lithe, smooth except for the ubiquitous callouses found on an athlete's hands. While most of the other women had asked Tierna to eat them out at some point, Allie had never wanted that. Instead, when she was lying with her head tossed back, mouth open as the young woman brought her closer and closer to the edge, it was Tierna's fingers that were buried inside her, up to the third knuckle. 

The older woman let out a soft gasp as Tierna curled her index finger and caught Allie's G-spot. 

The younger woman always made sure to clip her nails before a night with Allie- she had been caught by a lover's fingernails before, and it had _hurt. _She didn't want that to happen to Allie, especially when the only thing the elder seemed to want for her was to be fingerfucked within an inch of her life.

"Tierna!"

Allie moaned her lover's name as Tierna spread her fingers, stretching the older woman's pussy. Her thumb circled Allie's clit, swollen with pleasure. Allie's slick coated Tierna's fingers, and Tierna reached her other hand between her own legs to rub at her own clit.

"That good, Al?"

Allie nodded, thrusting her pussy into Tierna's hand, forcing her fingers deeper. Already buried three fingers deep, Tierna decided to try and shove in a fourth. It slid in more easily than she thought it would, Allie stretching to accommodate her. The older woman practically screamed, clenching her pussy around the new intrusion.

Tierna rubbed at her own clit harder, but quickly pulled her hand away, not quite ready to cum yet. Allie, however, might have been a different story.

"God, Tierna! I'm so close!"

They had only been going for a few minutes and, if Tierna had learned one thing during her time doing this, it was that quick orgasms never felt quite as good as ones that you waited for. 

So, she pulled all but one of her fingers out of Allie's pussy, and the older woman moaned in frustration at the loss.

"Wh-What the fuck, Tierna?"

"Not yet." 

Allie crossed her arms, pissed, but excited. Tierna wasn't really taking _charge, _per se, but her words turned Allie on more than she cared to admit. She knew that, if she asked, Tierna would finish her right now, but she was all too happy to see what the younger woman had planned.

Tierna brought the hand that had been between Allie's legs to her lips and licked up the older woman's juices off her fingers. The sight of the younger woman sucking on her fingers like a lollipop made Allie's clit twinge.

After Tierna had savored every drop of slick that Allie left on her fingers, she locked her eyes onto the older woman's pussy. It was stretched, winking, begging for her fingers back, and Tierna's arousal grew at the idea that _she _had done that. 

An idea crossed her mind, and a grin slid onto Tierna's face. If Allie loved the stretch of her fingers so much, there was something she might like even more. Provided, of course, that the older woman was up for it.

"Al," said Tierna, nervous at the idea of suggesting that Allie might never have done before. "You like my fingers in your pussy, right?"

Allie laughed, pulling Tierna in for a quick kiss.

"You know I do!"

"Well," said Tierna, breaking away with a smile on her face. "How would you feel about something...more?"

Allie raised her eyebrows, smile on her face confused but curious.

"Like what?"

"My... My fist?"

Allie gasped, and Tierna immediately backtracked. 

"If- If you don't want to do it, we don't have to, I'm so sorry for even suggesting-"

Allie cut her off by wrapping her arms around Tierna's neck and kissing her harder.

"Fuck yes. I've... I've actually been trying to think about how to ask for that."

Tierna's shoulders collapsed in relief. 

"Alright then," she said, pushing Allie gently to lie back. "I was thinking we could pick up where we left off, and just go from there."

Allie nodded in agreement, slightly nervous.

"Okay. Now," she said, spreading her legs wide in invitation. "Stretch my pussy around your hands."

Tierna obeyed, thrusting three fingers back into Allie with no hesitation or difficulty. The older woman squeezed around her fingers, making her pleasure known.

"More!"

Tierna shoved in her pinkie finger along with the rest of them, stretching Allie further. She fucked her shallowly with those fingers, exploring Allie's pussy. Allie gasped as Tierna's fingers brushed a particularly sensitive spot. After a few minutes, Tierna judged the situation. Allie seemed stretched enough, and so the younger woman ran her thumb around the older's hole, not pressing in yet but testing the waters.

She used her other hand to play with Allie's clit, and the other woman released a new wave of slick around her fingers. It took Tierna a few minutes before she determined that she wouldn't hurt the older woman when she pushed in her thumb.

"Shit, Tierna! Please, I'm ready!"

Allie pleaded for more, and Tierna obliged, slowly, _slowly, _slipping her thumb inside of her. Allie's eyes flew open and she moaned in a combination of pleasure and pain. It burned a bit, but Tierna's other hand on her clit was a welcome distraction from the discomfort.

"Are you good, Al?"

Allie nodded frantically, enjoying the new stretch. Tierna tucked her thumb in behind her other fingers, making her hand smaller as she continued to press into Allie. 

Then, all of a sudden, the rest of her hand was in and Allie was gasping and moaning like nothing Tierna had never heard before. It felt so _big, _so much bigger than anything she had ever felt before, and it was glorious.

As for Tierna, she was almost overwhelmed. Her pussy was dripping at the sight of her _whole hand _inside of Allie, knuckles brushing against spots that the older woman hadn't known existed. She was clenching around her wrist, and the warmth was shocking. Cautiously, Tierna moved her hand and, combined with the pressure of the finger on her clit, that was enough for Allie to lose it.

Her pussy spasmed, clenching around Tierna's fist as she came. The contractions guided Tierna's hand out, and the older woman whimpered at the loss, still riding out her aftershocks.

As for Tierna, she shoved one of the fingers that had just occupied Allie's pussy into her own and explored. It didn't take her long to come, moaning quietly as Allie shook on the bed, pulse slowly coming down.

"Holy shit," she said. "Holy fucking shit, that was... amazing."

Tierna smiled widely, hopping up on the bed to lie next to Allie.

"I'm glad. You know, you'll probably feel it tomorrow."

Allie shrugged. 

"So what? That was worth it." 


	6. Alyssa

Everyone knew that Alyssa Naeher was strong. Incredibly so. Her strength was enough to make any man fool enough to challenge her cry like a baby. 

And this turned Tierna on rather significantly. 

Alyssa had her strap-on attached to her hips before she had even arrived in Tierna's room- thankfully, no one had seen her in the hallway- and she was looming over the younger woman with a predatory grin on her face.

One of her hands held both of Tierna's wrists above her head, her legs on either side of the younger woman's prone body. 

Tierna was already wet at a single hand holding both of hers still while the other ran teasing circles around her nipples. If Tierna _really _wanted to move her hands, she probably could have managed it, but there was no way in hell that she would ever consider moving while Alyssa was holding her down.

"Do you like that?" Alyssa asked, voice sultry as she planted a kiss to the hollow of Tierna's throat. 

Tierna nodded frantically and Alyssa smiled, letting go of her wrists to run her palms down Tierna's sides. The younger woman shivered, arching her body towards the keeper's. 

"Alyssa..." she sighed. 

Alyssa kissed her, running her hand up and down the strap-on as if it were a real cock. The sight made Tierna even wetter, imagining the thing inside of her.

"Do you want to stroke my cock?"

She nodded, letting Alyssa take her small hand into her larger one and guiding it up and down the piece of plastic. Even though it clearly wasn't providing much physical stimulation to the older woman, the sight was one of the most erotic things that she had ever seen. As Alyssa guided Tierna's hand to stroke her fake cock, she moaned and bit her lip, filled with a desire to hold Tierna to the mattress and shove the thing into her pussy. 

"God, T. You look so fucking good like this."

Tierna raised her eyes up to meet Alyssa's then dipped her head down to wrap her lips around the phallus. She took it in as deep as she could, almost all the way into her throat, as her eyes stayed locked onto Alyssa's. She would never use her teeth in a real blowjob, but around a strap-on, her teeth pushed the base of the strap-on into Alyssa's clit. The keeper thrust forward, making Tierna gag, a sound that went straight to Alyssa's pussy.

"Fuck," she whispered. "I wish you could see yourself with your mouth wrapped around my cock."

Tierna wrapped her hand around the part that she couldn't fit inside her mouth, rubbing up and down. 

"Shit," said Alyssa, getting closer and closer to losing her mind as she pulled her strap-on out of Tierna's mouth. "I need to be in your pussy."

Tierna lay back against the bed, spreading her legs slightly to give Alyssa access. The keeper returned her hands to hold Tierna's hands above her head, using the other to guide the damp plastic into Tierna's pussy until she was in all the way to the base, then she started to thrust shallowly.

"Fuck," moaned Tierna, tossing her head back at the feeling Alyssa sink inside of her. "Fuck, Lys."

Tierna's noises stroked Alyssa's ego as she returned the hand not holding Tierna's wrists to rub across her nipples again. 

"Yeah? That feel good?"

Instead of an answer to the older woman's question, Tierna wiggled her wrists under Alyssa's grip, unable to stop the words that flew from her lips to make an aroused chill run up the keeper's spine.

"Hold me down!"

"Fuck," whispered Alyssa, clit throbbing at the combination of those beautiful words and the pressure of the strap-on against her core as she thrust it inside of the younger player. She hurried to comply, pulling her hand away from Tierna's pebbled nipples and releasing her wrists briefly, just long enough to use each of her arms to hold down one of Tierna's.

Her hands were wrapped around the younger woman's wrists, using all of her considerable strength to make Tierna's upper body essentially immobile. Where Tierna might have been able to shove Alyssa off earlier, should she have chosen to, now that chance had been diminished considerably. 

Alyssa, still thrusting her strap-on into Tierna's wet pussy, moved her legs to rest on top of the younger woman's, her ankles crossed over Tierna's. Her leg muscles were just as strong as those of her arms, and now Tierna well and truly couldn't move anything except her torso, meeting Alyssa's thrusts.

"You like that, T? You like being held down, you like being helpless for me?"

Tierna nodded, clenching around the invading plastic and eagerly accepting Alyssa's kiss to her lips. 

"Y-Yes, Lys. I love it!"

Being completely at Alyssa's mercy was absolutely mind-blowing. With each thrust of her strap-on, Alyssa brushed against Tierna's clit, making the younger woman squeal. The base of the plastic was pressing into Alyssa's clit and the keeper could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, impossibly turned on. 

"I love it too, T," grunted Alyssa, moving her hips faster and faster. "I love holding you down while I fuck your little pussy. You look so pretty, so helpless."

Alyssa nibbled at Tierna's neck, running her tongue across the tiny teeth marks to soothe them. Tierna bucked her hips into Alyssa's thrusts, gasping whenever the cock shoved back and forth into her. 

"Harder," Tierna moaned. "Please, Lys, fuck me harder."

Alyssa complied, thrusting her hips faster, which made both of them gasp in renewed pleasure. Tierna tried to flex her arms, testing Alyssa's hold on her, and found it still strong. She was still unable to move, and Alyssa didn't seem to be tiring whatsoever.

"Don't try to move," she said roughly. "Because you won't be able to, Tierna."

Tierna bit her lip as Alyssa's fake cock hit her walls, somehow deeper than before. 

Alyssa was possibly wetter than she'd ever been in her life as she flexed her muscles, making sure that Tierna knew that she wasn't going anywhere. 

"Alyssa," Tierna whimpered. "Lys, I'm going to come!"

"Is that so? Is my cock fucking your pussy going to be enough for you to cum all over?"

Tierna nodded, puckering her lips. Alyssa took the cue and bent down to kiss her, running her tongue over her lips. Tierna gasped into Alyssa's mouth as the strap-on brushed lightly against her clit and she clenched around the plastic as she came.

Alyssa sped up her thrusts impossibly further, still holding Tierna down underneath her. The younger woman whimpered as the cock continued to pound her sensitive walls. It didn't take Alyssa long to cum, stilling inside of Tierna and wishing, briefly, that her fake cock was real so that it could paint Tierna's pussy white. 

As the keeper came down from her orgasm, she slowly loosened her grip around Tierna's wrists, looking down to see that there were red marks where she had held on. 

"You good, T?" Alyssa asked, pulling the younger into her arms. 

"Yeah. That was fucking hot, Lys."

Alyssa laughed as Tierna laid a head against her shoulders.

"Hell yeah it was." 


	7. Becky

Normally, whenever Tierna had sex with her teammates, it happened within the confines of her single room. Door shut, blinds closed, no possibility of anyone walking in.

There was, however, one notable exception. 

There was no one else in the hotel's inner lounge, just her and Becky, but Tierna couldn't help but toss her head back and forth, looking between the doors to make sure that no one had entered without her noticing.

"Don't worry, baby girl," said the defender. "No one's gonna see us."

Becky's hand ran up and down Tierna's thigh, rubbing across the skin just below the younger woman's underwear. She slid a finger underneath the band of the garment, teasingly, slowly.

Tierna felt dampness beginning to pool between her thighs as Becky pulled her onto her lap. The loose skirt that Tierna was wearing allowed Becky to keep her hands moving around her pussy, sliding them underneath from behind, even as Abby Dahlkemper passed through the room. 

Tierna squeaked, waving to the older woman, who gave her an exasperated shake of her head. There was no way that she didn't have some idea of what was going on, but she just kept walking, choosing to ignore the fact that her teammates were definitely about to have sex on that chair. The youngest player on the team felt a gentle blush rise to her cheeks, especially as Becky continued to run her hand around the waistband of her panties.

Abby left the room quickly, and Becky put her other hand on Tierna's waist. 

"You said we weren't gonna get caught," pouted Tierna, lower lip sticking out childishly, and Becky laughed.

"She didn't know _what _we were doing, baby girl."

Tierna rolled her eyes, letting out a _hmph _of disbelief.

"I think she guessed."

Becky brought her hands up and cupped Tierna's breasts over her shirt. 

"So what, baby? Everyone on this team has gotten a glimpse of you before. Or more."

That _was _true, and did make the thought of getting caught by the others slightly less embarrassing.

Becky guided Tierna to face her, planting a kiss on her neck as she turned. The younger girl leaned into it, wrapping her hands in Becky's hair as the older woman held her steady. Tierna draped her legs on either side of Becky, and the defender trailed a hand up her leg, from her exposed knee up under her skirt and back towards her pussy, massaging her thigh as she went.

"You want me to touch your pussy, baby girl?"

Tierna nodded, and Becky once again slipped a teasing hand under the waistband of her panties. Her other hand pinched her nipples, one by one, above her shirt, causing the nubs to harden and become visible through her shirt. 

"You have to say what you want," said Becky teasingly, despite knowing exactly what Tierna wanted from her. As the younger woman obeyed, her voice was barely a whisper.

"I... I want you to touch my pussy, Becky."

Becky wasted no time, rubbing a finger around the pussy lips of the girl on her lap. Tierna's core twinged, and the hand playing with her nipples came to rest at the small of her back, keeping her upright as Becky dipped the finger inside of her, gathering up her slick.

"Does that feel good, baby girl?"

Tierna nodded, arms wrapped around Becky's neck, fingers curled in the wisps of blonde hair at the back of it.

"Yes, Becky, please keep going."

A second finger dipped inside of her, and Tierna couldn't stop herself from rocking back and forth, trying to get the digits even deeper. The fact that they were in public faded away as the pleasure became more intense when Becky used her thumb to rub gentle circles around the younger girl's clit. 

"You're getting so wet, baby girl. You're going to soak through those panties of yours."

Tierna bit her lip, trying to keep a moan from slipping out and nearly succeeding. Becky continued to rub at Tierna's pussy until the younger girl was panting, shamelessly rocking back and forth on Becky's inserted fingers. 

"You're so hot around my fingers, baby girl. So silky. Ride my fingers."

Tierna did, clenching around the older woman's fingers. The three of them were nowhere near the biggest that she had taken, but the gasps coming from her mouth as Becky's fingertips brushed against her sensitive walls could have fooled a listener.

"Ah- Becky!" 

Tierna whimpered when Becky pulled her fingers out and slid them beneath the waist of her own jeans to relieve some of the ache that she had gotten from watching Tierna ride her hand. The younger's panties were completely soaked through, and her slick was dripping onto Becky's jeans, creating a damp spot that would have been obvious if Tierna's flowy skirt wasn't covering them.

"I want- want your fingers back!"

Becky planted a kiss to Tierna's lips. The younger girl was just too precious.

"I thought you didn't want to do this in public, baby girl? Thought you were nervous that someone was going to catch us?"

Tierna, moving so that she was sitting on one of Becky's legs, whimpered.

"Don't care! Wanna come!"

Becky worked her fingers harder at her own clit, helping balance Tierna on her leg with the other. 

"Okay, baby girl. Ride my thigh until you come."

Tierna gasped in relief, missing the glare that Becky shot at the door, sending Sam Mewis scampering back to her room, and lowered herself down to rub against the rough fabric of Becky's jeans. She could feel the denim, even through the fabric that still covered her pussy. The younger woman ground down onto Becky's thigh, shamelessly trying to get friction against her throbbing clit.

Becky tensed her thigh muscles and Tierna came with a shout, stilling on Becky's leg, thoroughly soaking the small area of her jeans. Becky gasped as she pinched at her clit and came too as Tierna collapsed against her shoulder.

"There you go, baby girl. Now, let's go change those soaked panties. before any gets on this chair."


	8. Carli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a little less smutty (there will still be sex, because that is what this story is) and a bit more fluffy. I might add a more smutty chapter containing Carli, but I have just had this scenario stuck in my head and I couldn't not write it. To be completely clear, this is not ageplay- Mommy is just a comfort thing for Tierna. If I was to write a purely smutty chapter with Carli, what would you all want to see from it?

Sometimes, Tierna got tired. Fucking everyone on the team was exhausting, and when that was combined with practices, there were some nights when she ended up sore, grumpy and tired, on the verge of either screaming into a pillow or bursting into tears.

Those were the nights when she called Carli.

The oldest player on the team had told Tierna at the beginning of this that, along with Carli calling her, she could call the older woman whenever she got overwhelmed.

"Hey, baby girl. Do you need me?"

Tierna nodded into the phone before remembering that Carli couldn't see her. 

"Yes, Mommy," she whispered. "Please."

"I'll be there in just a minute, princess. Right there."

Carli hung up and went straight to her nightstand, grabbing a full water bottle. Tierna never drank enough, especially for the amount of fluids that came out of her on a daily basis. Then, she nodded to her roommate and made for her girl's room, just down the hall.

* * *

A knock sounded at Tierna's door, and if it wasn't Carli on the other side of it, she genuinely didn't know if she would have been able to get up and admit her visitor.

But it _was _Carli, and so Tierna dragged herself out of the bed and went to meet her.

"Mommy," she whimpered, as soon as she had swung the door open to reveal Carli. The older woman wasted no time before wrapping her in her arms, shutting the door behind them and sitting down on Tierna's bed, pulling the younger woman up to sit on her lap.

Tierna curled her feet up onto Carli's lap, leaning her head onto the midfielder's shoulder. Carli ran a hand through her hair, gently working out some of the bigger knots. Simply being held was heavenly, especially when Carli raised the water bottle to her lips and had her take a drink- the older woman never failed to care for her in exactly the way she needed.

"Good girl," cooed Carli as Tierna took another drink from the water bottle. "Does that feel better?"

Tierna nodded against Carli's shoulder, and the older woman kissed her on the forehead, lips warm and soft.

"Thank you, Mommy," the younger woman whispered, and Carli adjusted Tierna on her lap so that her knees weren't pressing into her thigh. 

"Of course, precious girl. Do you want to tell Mommy what's wrong?"

As Carli continued to pet her hair, all the knots nearly gone, removed by the midfielder's gentle fingers, Tierna talked. She could never hide anything from Carli, couldn't keep secrets from her Mommy. There was no need to.

"'M really tired, Mommy. Ankle hurts from when I tripped during practice. Haven't cum since Monday, and I just... I just..."

Carli nodded in understanding, rocking Tierna gently. 

"Are you just overwhelmed, precious girl?" 

The younger woman nodded again, and Carli pulled her hand from her hair to rub up and down her back. 

"Did you tell anyone that your ankle hurts?"

Tierna shook her head, and Carli _tsk-_ed. Ignoring injuries, even small ones, could be dangerous, and she knew that Tierna knew that. Something small could quickly turn into something very big.

"If it still hurts in the morning, I want you to tell one of the trainers. That's not optional. Understand, love?"

Tierna nodded and Carli smiled into her hair. 

"Good girl. Have some more water."

Tierna obeyed, taking another sip of the offered beverage. Carli's hand moved from her back to her shoulders, starting to rub at the pesky knots that had popped up there. The younger girl sighed in relief as her sore shoulders were gently worked at by Carli's experienced hands. The feeling of leaning against the older player's chest, doing nothing except letting herself be cared for, was blissful.

They stayed that way for a while, Carli rubbing different parts of Tierna's body and working at her sore muscles, feeding her sips of water in between. Tierna nuzzled her head against Carli's shoulders, getting sleepier and sleepier. But there was still something missing.

"Mommy," she whispered, not quite sure what it was that she wanted. But, thankfully, Tierna was in the practiced hands of someone who had learned how to read her like a book. 

Carli's hand slipped under the waist of Tierna's pajama shorts, running through her trimmed hairs. The younger woman sighed softly, still leaning against the midfielder's shoulder. The older woman didn't waste much time, rubbing her fingers around Tierna's pussy lips. The youngest player, having not come for several days now, could feel herself already beginning to dampen. 

"Mommy," she moaned. "Mommy, please!"

"Shh," comforted Carli. "Mommy'll take care of you. I've gotcha, precious."

The fingers slid down into her slit, tips sliding in up to the first knuckle. They were so shallow, but Tierna rocked weakly against them, needing more stimulation. 

"You don't need to move, love. Mommy will do the work." 

Tierna forced her hips to still, the little bit of energy rocking against Carli had taken making her even more tired. The midfielder rubbed against her clit, pressing gentle kisses to her neck. Her clit swelled under Carli's clever fingers, which pinched it gently, then rolled it around in the alphabet pattern. Tierna moaned softly, clasping her hand in Carli's shirt as she was brought closer and closer to the climax that had eluded her for several days now. 

While Carli's thumb replaced her fingers on Tierna's clit, the older woman sank three fingers back into the younger's pussy and curled them, searching for her g-spot. It didn't take her long to find it.

"Mommy," moaned Tierna. "Mommy, I'm so close."

"Cum whenever you want, baby."

It only took a few more thrusts of Carli's fingers before Tierna was coming, body shaking and pussy muscles tightening around the midfielder. Carli rubbed her gently through her aftershocks, then pulled her hand out and maneuvered them so that they were lying together on the bed, Tierna's head pressed against Carli's chest. She rested between her breasts and Carli gave her another sip of water, replacing some of the fluid that she had lost through her orgasm. 

"Thanks, Mommy," she said, struggling to keep her eyes open. 

"Of course, baby girl," said Carli gently, wiping Tierna's juices off on the bedspread and returning the hand to stroke through her girl's hair. "Anytime you need it."

Then, a hand slid underneath the waistband of Carli's sweatpants, feeling around for her pussy. Carli brought her wrist down and stilled it.

"Uh uh, precious. _You _need your sleep." 

"B-but-" Tierna's words were punctuated by a large yawn. "D-don't you need..."

She trailed off as Carli pulled her hand out of her pants, holding it instead as the other returned to stroking her hair. 

"It's okay, princess. You sleep. Mommy can take care of herself."

Before Tierna could protest again, she was fast asleep, nodded off against Carli's chest as the older woman held her. Yes, Carli was a bit wet, but she didn't want to risk disturbing the sleeping girl in her arms by trying to rub one off. So, she let the ache fade and dozed off with Tierna in her arms.

As for the younger woman, she slept better than she had in weeks, safe in her Mommy's arms.

She loved taking care of her teammates- it was the best job she could hope for. But, when she got tired, there was nothing quite like a gentle night with the oldest player, because Carli would always take care of her. 


	9. Christen and Tobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second threesome!
> 
> This scenario was also suggested by Reviewer_only

Tierna leaned into Tobin's kiss, letting the older woman open up her lips with her own, sliding her tongue inside the younger woman's mouth, all the while cupping her ass above her panties. Tierna's body was wrapped around Tobin's, breasts pressed together. The two women were sat on the edge of the bed, and at the head of it, another woman was struggling against the restraints that held her to the headboard.

Christen was pulling at the handcuffs, wiggling around, frustrated beyond all belief at the sight of her girlfriend making out with Tierna when she was unable to join in. She was in her bra and panties, just like the other women, but unlike them, she had no way to relieve the ache between her thighs. 

"Tobin! Tierna!" Christen's voice was already wrecked, and Tobin gave a laugh. There would be far more where that came from.

"Yes, dearest Christen?"

As Tobin spoke, Tierna moved her head down to mouth at the older woman's hard nipples, unlatching her bra and tossing it to the ground. She latched onto the left one, giving it a teasing nibble and subsequent lick that made another wave of wetness flow into Tobin's panties. 

"What- ah!- what do you want, my love?"

Christen was straining desperately, already, trying to pull her hand down to touch herself, even though there was no chance of that. Not unless Tobin unlatched the cuffs to free her. 

"Do you want to touch us?"

Christen nodded frantically, canting her hips against nothing, impossibly turned on by watching her girlfriend make out with Tierna. And it would only get worse.

"Well, too bad. You're going to watch."

Christen whimpered, but Tobin turned her attention back to Tierna, still mouthing at her nipples. Tobin reached around and unlatched the other woman's bra, letting it fall forward to land in between them. Then, her hands went to the younger's breasts, rubbing at Tierna's nipples as Tierna sucked at hers. 

"What do you say, T? Wanna give my girl a show?"

Tierna nodded, giving Christen a devious look as she pulled off of Tobin's breasts and returned to her lips. Christen clenched her pussy muscles, looking for friction that wasn't there. Tierna and Tobin made out for another minute, lips and tongues dancing and Tobin quickly taking over the kiss. She pressed Tierna down onto the mattress, making sure that Christen still had a perfect view. 

Tobin's hand crept into Tierna's panties, rubbing at her mound before dipping them lower to rub at her pussy lips. As Tierna tossed her head back, Tobin turned her head to look at Christen, who was still struggling in frustration against the cuffs. 

"You look flustered, love."

"F-Fuck you, Tobin!"

Tobin laughed again, then returned to ignoring Christen, dipping her fingers inside of Tierna's pussy to rub at her walls, gathering slick on the tips. Tierna moaned, tossing her head back and reaching a hand towards Tobin's panties.

Tobin helped her out, pulling off first her own panties and then Tierna's, tossing them towards Christen. The two pairs landed between the bound woman's knees, and the smell made Christen bite her lip, arousal somehow growing.

Tierna and Tobin rubbed at each other's pussies for a few minutes, before Tobin pulled out her fingers, making Tierna moan in frustration. But, when she whispered something into the younger woman's ear, she nodded quickly, sharing a conspiratorial grin with the older player. Tobin reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a medium sized dildo, sitting up and guiding Tierna to follow. 

The youngest player sat in the area between Tobin's spread legs and sank down onto the dildo, held steady by Tobin's hand. She bounced up and down on it, eyes locked on Christen's, which were wide with lust, pussy contracting with need. She desperately wished that she was the one with the dildo buried inside of her pussy, or at least that she could give the two women fucking in front of her a kiss. 

"Tierna is going to ride this cock above my leg, and I'm going to finger myself so you can see."

Christen whimpered, spreading her legs wider and letting a new stream of slick dampen her pussy. Tobin grinned at her.

"That sound hot, baby? You wanna touch us?"

She nodded, still straining against the handcuffs as Tierna began to ride the dildo, which Tobin was holding steady against her thigh. Tobin's fingers rubbed at her pussy, shoving a single finger inside while another massaged her swollen clit. 

Christen's pussy was dripping, and she could barely remember another time that she had been so turned on- handcuffed to the bed, forced to watch as her girlfriend made out with and fucked another woman, unable to touch them or get any relief.

Tierna clenched around the dildo, rocking back and forth to find the friction that she needed. Tobin's fingers were working harder- two of them were pumping in and out of her pussy, curling around to find her g-spot, while her thumb rubbed at her clit. Her other hand was holding the dildo for Tierna, who had her own hands resting on Tobin's leg to help herself as she took a ride.

Tierna was the first to come as she moved one of her hands to pinch her clit. She tossed her head back and moaned, clenching as she came. Christen whimpered, and the sound and sight of her girlfriend trying desperately to touch herself despite the handcuffs around her wrists made Tobin explode as well, shoving three of her fingers deep inside of her pussy and gasping in pleasure. 

The two women came down from their orgasms, Tierna leaning her head against Tobin's shoulder. Christen was practically crying, first in frustration and then in relief as Tobin unlatched the cups. Suddenly, without any warning, the striker wrapped her hands around her girlfriend's wrists and closed the handcuffs around them.

Tobin gasped as Christen pulled Tierna into her arms, flipping the younger woman over and pressing her pussy to her mouth, gasping in relief as Tierna began to lick at her core. 

"Now," moaned Christen as Tobin felt herself getting turned on again. "It's your turn."


	10. Christen and Tobin, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I owe Reviewer_only thanks for this one- it wasn't meant to be a two parter, but then they suggested that it could be, and I really liked the thought of Christen teasing Tobin, so here we are. 
> 
> If you have requests for this, leave them in the comments- I was going to make this only one chapter for all the players, but to be honest writing this is kind of addicting.

With Christen freed from her bonds, it was Tobin's turn for an unbearable amount of frustration. 

"Now," said her girlfriend. "It's your turn."

Tierna had already started licking at Christen's naked pussy, her panties having been tossed onto the floor. The older woman was soaked, and Tierna had to tap Christen to adjust her hips so that she could breathe. The youngest woman licked up the slick that was being released in waves onto her tongue.

"Ah!" Christen moaned, tossing her head back, relieved to get the touch she had needed for the entire time that she had been watching Tobin and Tierna. She ground her hips down onto the younger woman's face. She could have cum within minutes on Tierna's tongue, but instead she removed her pussy from the younger player's mouth and met Tobin's eyes, fingers sneaking down to rub at Tierna's sensitive pussy. 

"You good to go again, sweetie?"

Tierna nodded, arching into Christen's fingers as the striker grinned at her bound girlfriend.

"Now," said Christen. "You're going to watch me and our sweet little Tierna, and you're going to ache just as much by the end as I did while I was handcuffed to that bed." 

Tobin moaned in arousal, pulling at the handcuffs just like Christen had but having no more luck than her girlfriend had.

"Babe," she said. "Please, c'mon. Let me make you cum."

Christen laughed lightly. 

"No fucking way, Tobin. Tierna can do that perfectly well."

Tobin canted her hips forward, trying to get friction on her clit, which was rapidly returning to a swollen state. She didn't know how long it had been since she was able to get this turned on this quickly after coming.

"Now, baby," said Christen to Tierna. "Shall we give my sweet Tobin a nice little show?"

Tierna nodded. "Let's give her such a show that porn seems lame."

"That's the spirit." Christen gave Tierna a quick high-five while Tobin gasped, pupils blown wide with lust. 

Tierna kissed at Christen's neck, the other woman's eyes never leaving her girlfriend's. Christen licked her lips teasingly and dipped a finger into her pussy, then sucked her own slick from the tip. 

"Damn, Tobin," she said. "I taste pretty good, don't you think Tierna?" 

Tierna nodded, moving her lips down past Christen's neck past her breasts to her flat stomach. 

"You taste so fucking good, Christen. I bet Tobin wishes that she were the one who could eat you out, don't you Tobin?"

Tobin nodded wildly, sucking on her own lips as she would have sucked at Christen's clit. 

"Yes, oh God!"

Christen laughed again, giving Tierna a teasing kiss. The younger whispered something in her ear, and Christen's eyes lit up deviously. 

"That," she said, grinning at Tobin. "Is the best idea I've ever heard. Wanna know what we're going to do, Tobs?"

Tobin didn't respond, although she very much wanted to know what her girlfriend was going to do, but Christen continued on anyway. 

"I'm gonna spank her, just like you want to spank me for doing this to you."

Tobin almost cried as Tierna draped herself over Christen's lap, presenting her ass to the older woman. Christen blew a kiss to her girlfriend, and then her hand came down onto Tierna's ass.

The spanks weren't hard, just light and teasing for Tobin's benefit. They didn't hurt Tierna at all- in fact, they felt rather good. 

"Ah," she moaned, exaggerating every reaction and seeing Tobin get wetter and wetter at the sight. The bound woman was clenching her pussy muscles around nothing, just like Christen had only a minutes before, eyes locked onto the scene in front of her.

"More, Christen! Please!"

Christen obeyed, giving Tierna another spank, eyes still locked on Tobin's as she watched her girlfriend go wild. The strikes got just a little bit harder, hard enough to leave light red marks. 

"Show Tobin your ass, babe."

Tierna arched her back, giving Tobin a perfect view of her ass, made pink by Christen's light strikes. 

"Doesn't her ass look pretty, baby? Don't you wish that you could give it a few smacks yourself?"

Tobin was speechless, a state which only worsened when Christen pulled Tierna back up into her arms and gave her a bruising kiss.

"Sit on my face," said Christen as she pulled their lips apart. "Sit on my face and ride it- make my girl wish that she had my tongue buried in her."

"I already do," Tobin moaned. "Please, Christen, don't do this to me."

"Oh, baby," said Christen, crawling up the bed to give Tobin a peck on the lips, which did nothing to sate the other woman's lust and effectively doing quite the opposite. "It's only fair."

Christen lay down on her back and licked her lips, beckoning Tierna forward. The younger player sank down onto her, wasting no time in grinding her pussy down onto Christen's waiting tongue.

She was still a bit sensitive, but the slight discomfort of that quickly went out the window as she began to ride the older woman's face. Christen's mouth was almost magical, and had Tierna moaning heavily without much exaggeration within minutes. Christen wrapped her lips around Tierna's clit and gave it a light suck, and Tierna locked eyes with Tobin as the older woman gasped, desperately trying to free herself from the handcuffs and join in the fun.

"Feels so- ah!- so good, Tob!"

Christen curled her tongue to find Tierna's G-spot, and the youngest player was coming _hard - _eyes never leaving Tobin's for a second until she collapsed on top of Christen. The older woman extricated herself from underneath her partner, and Tierna lapped gently at Christen's clit until she too was coming, moaning Tobin's name softly.

When both of the women had come down from their highs, Christen gave Tierna a kiss, and the other woman- had she not just come twice- would have gotten very turned on at the taste of her own juices on Christen's lips. 

Tierna kissed the still-cuffed Tobin goodbye then made to return to her own room. As she shut the door, she heard the sound of Christen unlocking her girlfriend's bonds, and Tobin very quickly flipping Christen over for a repeat performance


	11. Crystal

Tierna opened her eyes, but the darkness remained. She shook her head back and forth, but the dark swatch of fabric remained covering her eyes. 

"Is it good?"

Tierna turned her head towards the sound of Crystal's voice, coming somewhere from her right. She didn't know where the older woman was, until she nodded in confirmation and a hand stroked across her face.

The unexpected touch sent tingles up her spine, goosebumps appearing on her skin. Even the smallest movement or contact was ten times more intense than it would have been without the blindfold. 

"Perfect. You ready for this, baby?"

Tierna nodded again, sighing gently as Crystal kissed a line up her neck. She grabbed onto the sheets, grounding herself with one of her remaining senses. The older woman pressed a kiss to her lips, licking at them gently. Tierna gave a quiet moan, kissing Crystal back.

Crystal's voice was whisper-soft against Tierna's ear, her breath ghosting against her skin.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, baby girl."

Tierna tossed her head back, closing her eyes underneath the blindfold as Crystal moved down her body, fingertips sliding quickly and lightly over her still-clothed breasts. She didn't linger there long, moving on to her abs and then sliding a gentle hand to rub at the waistband of the younger woman's panties.

Then, suddenly, the touch was gone. Tierna tossed her head back and forth wildly, trying to find out where Crystal had gone but instead finding only the darkness of the blindfold, keeping her from knowing a thing at all. 

"W-Where are you?"

Her voice came out shuddering, and the gentle laugh told her that Crystal was somewhere on her left, but when she picked up an arm and waved it around, she found nothing.

"Oh, Tierna. I'm right here."

Crystal's hands were back on her, and she could feel that the older woman's body was hovering over hers as she hopped back onto the bed. She knelt down and pressed her lips back to Tierna's, who let her take control of the kiss. It was gentle, but there was an undertone to it that excited her. 

Tierna tried to wrap her arms around Crystal, but failed, and flushed red at the older woman's sweet laugh.

"Just let me, baby girl."

Tierna gasped as Crystal repeated the earlier process that she had completed with her fingers, but this time with her mouth. She ran light kisses down Tierna's torso and onto her thighs, spread wide.

All of Tierna's other senses were heightened by the loss of her sight, and so when Crystal whispered between her thighs for her to raise her hips, she had no trouble hearing her, and obeyed instantly.

Crystal grabbed onto the waistband of Tierna's underwear and, with the younger woman's hips raised, it was an easy thing for her to shimmy them off of her, revealing her damp pussy.

"You're so pretty like this, baby girl," said Crystal, running a single finger around the younger woman's outer lips.

"Please, Crystal," she whispered. "Please touch me."

"That's the plan," said Crystal, adding a second finger to the path that the first was making around Tierna's lips, slipping another inside of her. Although the touch was expected, the fact that Tierna couldn't look down in between her legs and see Crystal toying with her somehow made it feel even better. She canted her hips upward, letting out a sigh of arousal when the older woman added the two fingers that had been tracing around her lips to the one exploring her walls.

"Your walls are so hot, baby girl. Squeeze them around me."

Tierna obeyed, glad for the opportunity to get more friction on her pussy. Crystal's thumb came up to rub small circles around Tierna's clit, and the younger woman could only imagine what it looked like, Crystal's fingers thrusting in and out of her, other hand probably rubbing at herself. Tierna's nipples were rock hard underneath her bra, and she thrust her chest up to meet the fabric. 

"Does that feel good, baby girl?"

Tierna nodded, mouth slightly open thanks to the pleasure she was receiving. 

"Are you almost ready to come?"

She repeated the nod, spreading her thighs even wider for Crystal as the older woman rubbed harder at her clit, curling her fingers to meet the younger's G-spot. Tierna brought her hands up to rub at her breasts, and when Crystal pressed her thumb down on the swollen nub at the peak of her pussy, that was all it took.

"Ah! Crystal!"

Tierna moaned as she came, white dancing behind her eyelids as she screwed them shut in pleasure. When she finally opened them, coming down from her aftershocks, it was to be met again by darkness. The sound of panting was audible from the area between Tierna's thighs, the hand that had been inside her pussy coming to rest on her lower leg. Crystal was gripping it to balance herself as she fucked herself with her fingers. 

"Crystal," gasped Tierna. "Crystal, I wanna see you!"

Crystal pressed a kiss to Tierna's abs, still panting as she drove her fingers in and out of her pussy.

"You wanna see me come, baby girl?"

Tierna nodded, and then the blindfold was gone, Crystal having pulled it off over her head then quickly returning to fucking herself.

"God," moaned Tierna. "Crystal, you're so hot!"

Crystal shoved her lips to Tierna's again, moaning into her mouth as she came on her own fingers. As she came down from her high, Crystal collapsed onto Tierna, tucking herself in against the younger's shoulder. 

"I love that fucking blindfold," Tierna whispered into Crystal's hair. "So. Much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kinks would you want to see with the other players?


	12. Emily

"I'm gonna tell you what to do, okay?"

Emily's voice was sultry as she sat down in the plush chair next to Tierna's bed, turned so that the occupant could see whatever was happening on the mattress. The older woman's pants were already unzipped, the lace of her underwear visible to Tierna, who nodded.

"Okay, Em."

Emily smiled, tracing a finger underneath the waistband of her panties.

"Alright, T. I want you to start slowly. Rub your hands up and down your sides."

Tierna did, taking her fingers and running them up and down the skin of her sides. Everywhere her hand touched, tiny goosebumps appeared. She knew that Emily was watching her, and that was what made the purely sensual touch of her own hands so intense. 

"Move your hands up, rub them across your breasts. Just touch yourself over your bra, don't go underneath yet."

Tierna bit her lip at the sound of Emily's voice, glancing over at the other woman to find her still rubbing at the waistband of her panties, going just as slowly as she was directing Tierna to do. She obeyed, rubbing the fabric of her bra over her nipples. She tried to pinch at them, but only ended up with a finger full of bra. Trying again, Tierna finally got a grip on her nipples, pinching and rolling them to the best of her ability.

Emily gave a pleased sigh, and Tierna looked back over at her to find that the older woman had slid her hands underneath her own bra to roll her own nipples, mirroring Tierna's action but with far more satisfaction as she was able to touch her actual skin. 

"Okay, now dip those fingers down underneath your bra. Both hands. Squeeze them, but don't touch your nipples just yet."

Tierna growled quietly in frustration as she heard the last part of Emily's demand. But, she took her breasts in her hands and massaged them, carefully avoiding the peaked nubs that were just begging for her touch. She listened to Emily's sighs as the older woman touched herself, watching Tierna closely. It was several minutes of Tierna just weighing her breasts in her palms and squeezing them as Emily rolled her nipples.

"Em," she pouted. "Em, c'mon."

Emily laughed, but acquiesced to the implicit request. 

"Fine. Keep one hand up there- you can play with your nipples now- but use the other one to stroke those thighs. Tierna did, bringing her right hand down to squeeze at the flesh of her thighs, stroking them one at a time and biting her lip. Maybe it was the fact that being able to roll her nipples with nothing in between the skin and her fingers had made her pussy twinge pleasantly, but the touch of her own hand on her thighs felt more sexual than it ever had before.

"Good," Emily whispered as she dipped one of her own hands into her panties, running the fingers through the light hairs there. "Bring your other hand down, rub both your thighs at once."

Tierna whimpered in frustration as she reluctantly pulled her hand away from her nipple and using it to rub at her other thigh, squeezing them and using her thumbs to stroke the skin. She was getting wetter and wetter at both her own touch and the sight of Emily in front of her, circling her pussy slowly. She waited as long as she could before the ache between her thighs became too much to bear, and she knew she needed to tend to it before she ended up canting her hips up into the air, thrusting against nothing. 

"Em," she moaned. "Em, can I touch myself?"

Emily gave her an impish grin. 

"You already are."

"You _know _what I mean! Can I touch my pussy?"

Emily had worked her jeans down around her knees, and Tierna could see her hand working at her slit, running through the wetness which the younger woman could _smell _from her position on the bed. She nodded.

"Okay, but just the lips. Don't go for your clit yet."

Even though Tierna wanted to growl in frustration, she didn't want to push her luck. So, instead, she pulled her underwear down around her ankles to give Emily a better view, then used one hand to spread her pussy lips open, using a finger on the other to rub along them, gathering her slick as she went. 

"You look so good like this, T," moaned Emily. "So pretty."

"You too," gasped the younger woman. "I wanna see you."

Emily complied with the request, pulling her underwear down to join her jeans around her knees. Her pussy was glistening as she held it open for Tierna's eyes to eat up. The sight made her rub faster at her lips, especially when Emily dipped a single finger inside herself. 

"Do what I do," she said, and Tierna sighed in relief, dipping her index finger inside of her pussy, bringing it in and out, following Emily's motions. She threw her head back and squeezed her walls around the single finger. It wasn't nearly big enough, and there was absolutely no way that she would be able to get off without some additional stimulation.

"Add another," said Emily as she did the same. Tierna gasped in pleasure as she slid a second finger inside her hot, wet channel. She curled and spread them, searching for all the most sensitive spots within. 

"Em," she sighed, hypnotized by the sight of Emily fucking herself on the chair next to the bed as she played with her pussy. 

"I'm close," whispered Emily, bringing her other hand around to roll her clit between her fingers. This was all the permission Tierna needed to take her own in her fingers, squeezing the swollen nub and arching into her hand. This drove the fingers in her pussy deeper, stroking at her walls.

"Me, too."

Emily's eyes were locked on Tierna's body, fingers moving in and out of her pussy as her back arched and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back her orgasm until the older woman came. She pinched her clit one more time, and clenched her eyes shut as her pussy spasmed and she came with a loud moan.

Tierna's eyes flew open, catching the tail end of Emily's orgasm. The other woman was always beautiful, but there was something about Emily when she came that was absolutely hypnotic. The sight was all she needed to launch into her own climax, thrusting rapidly against her fingers as slick gushed from between her thighs. 

"Em!"

As Emily came down from her aftershocks, she leaned backwards in her chair and watched Tierna finish climaxing. 

"Pretty," she sighed, and dragged herself up from the chair to give the youngest member of the team a gentle kiss on the lips. 


	13. Jess

"But I'm not a good dancer!" 

Tierna was standing in front of Jess in just her bra and underwear, hair down around her shoulders and red lipstick coating her mouth. 

"I really doubt that's true, sugar. But, even if it is, that doesn't matter."

The younger woman blushed, face turning a light shade of pink. It was really quite adorable how she could go from slutty and eager to show off to the shiest person ever at the drop of a hat. 

"Don't worry, sweetie," Jess continued. "It's just you and me. I won't judge you."

Tierna nodded in acquiescence, and Jess pressed the _Play _button on her phone. Beyonce's _Partition _started playing through the phone's speakers, and Tierna started to sway her hips in time with the music, moving closer to the older woman as she did.

She may not have been the best dancer in the world, but she was certainly no slouch. As the song continued, Tierna swayed and flexed as she approached Jess, hands rubbing at her breasts above her bright red bra. She was clearly still a tad embarrassed, but she found encouragement in Jess's eyes, wide with lust. 

The older woman was staring at her, hypnotized as she watched the younger's body sway to the beat. A light breath fell from her mouth as Tierna's hands came to rest on her muscular shoulders. She swished her hips over Jess's lap, carefully keeping her breasts away from the other woman's. Jess could feel herself getting infinitely more turned on by the second, and Tierna could feel the heat radiating from her body. 

"Like watching me dance?" 

Tierna's soft whisper came as the song began to wind down, and Jess tossed her head back, giving Tierna access to her neck, which the younger woman took advantage of to press a kiss there. 

Shy Tierna was gone, replaced with the being who was grinding down into the air that separated their laps as she pressed a line of kisses to Jess's neck. The older woman hit the _Pause _button on her cell phone, then wrapped her arms around Tierna's neck, pulling her down to grind onto her lap. The younger woman was still swaying to a beat that was now gone, giving Jess's neck a light nip. 

Jess moved her hands down to the small of Tierna's back, then further down to cup her ass around the panties which matched the bra that she was wearing. Watching the younger woman dance for her had turned Jess on to an immeasurable degree, and she could tell that Tierna was wet as well. Whether it was because of the sexy song, the fact that she was pressed close to another woman's body, or even maybe because of the embarrassment, the crotch of the younger woman's panties were soaked. 

"Yes, I very much like watching you dance."

Jess's voice was dark with lust as she pressed their lips together, Tierna's lipstick leaving a smudge on hers. One hand crept up from her ass to cup her pussy over her panties, feeling the dampness there and letting Tierna grind down into her hand. 

"You should do it for everyone else, maybe around a pole. I'm sure they'd all like to see that pretty body moving so well. So sexy."

The blush returned to Tierna's cheeks, and she ground down harder onto the hand cupping her pussy. Her underwear were completely soaked through, and Jess thought that it was time to just throw in the towel. She yanked the fabric down until it rested around Tierna's knees, then kissed her again, pressing her tongue into her warm mouth. Then, she returned her hand to Tierna's pussy, but this time with no barrier in between their skin. 

"On the bed," said Jess after giving Tierna's pussy a quick rub. The younger woman swung herself up off of Jess's lap and jumped onto the bed, throwing her panties onto the floor. Jess followed more slowly, pulling off her own clothes to reveal the fact that she was also dripping with arousal. She loomed above Tierna, hands planted on the mattress on either side of her shoulders. 

"Maybe I will," said Tierna teasingly, puckering her lips for another kiss, which Jess granted willingly. "Maybe I should show them all what a little slut I can be, get that pole all wet." 

Jess's moan of arousal was swallowed up by Tierna's neck, to which she was pressing a line of kisses. 

"Oh," she groaned. "I think they all know what a little slut you are."

The dirty words were impossibly arousing to Tierna, who thrust her hips up into the air towards Jess. 

"That's true," she laughed. "Now touch me."

Jess flipped their positions, so that Tierna was balanced on her hips, holding herself up with a single hand on the older woman's shoulder. Jess's hands were free to rub at the younger's pussy, which was dripping onto her own body. She slid a finger in, feeling around Tierna's walls, exploring the younger woman and watching her toss her head back, mouth open in a silent moan. 

"That feel good, sugar?"

Tierna nodded, rocking her hips back and forth on Jess's finger. Her hand moved to Jess's breasts, rubbing at the hardened peaks with her thumbs. Her short nails scraped at the buds gently, and Jess squeezed her pussy muscles around nothing. She added another finger to Tierna's hole, giving her more to grind against. 

"God," Tierna whimpered. "Jess, more!"

Jess complied, fucking Tierna harder with her fingers, slipping in a third. It wouldn't have been a stretch for her, except for the fact that Jess was spreading them out on the upstrokes before bringing them back together on the down.

"You're a good dancer to Beyonce," moaned Jess. "But this is the dancing where you look best."

She pressed a thumb to Tierna's clit, rubbed it in a few rough circles, and the younger woman was gone. She tossed her head back and moaned, squeezing around Jess's hand before collapsing on top of her. The older woman shoved Tierna off of her and the younger woman leaned back against the pillows, sliding a finger into her sensitive pussy to gather her slick.

She noticed Jess watching her, hand moved down to her own pussy to get herself off and, meeting the other's eyes, brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked off her own juices. 

"Show's not over yet, huh?" 

Tierna shook her head, sucking harder at her own fingers until she had gotten all of her slick off. Jess groaned, fucking herself harder with her fingers as her eyes raked across Tierna's body- the dampness between her thighs and the curve of her breasts, and the memory of her dancing.

She came around her fingers, grabbing onto the sheets and moaning out her climax.

"Seriously," she said as they lay together, coming down from the pleasure. "You are _not _a bad dancer, baby." 


	14. Julie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter

Julie ground her hips down onto the strap-on attached to Tierna's hips, moaning softly as she rode the younger woman. The base pressed against Tierna's clit, and she thrusted back up into the blonde woman.

Watching Julie ride her strap-on was hypnotic. Tierna couldn't choose between looking at her breasts, nipples hardened peaks bouncing up and down, and her face, mouth open in pleasure. 

"God, Jules," moaned Tierna. "You're so hot!"

Julie moaned, plastic cock sliding in and out of her pussy. 

"Can I- ah!- T, can I... can I pull your hair?"

The request went straight through Tierna's ears, down her body to her pussy. 

"Absolutely, baby! Probably gotta flip us over, though."

Julie sighed in both disappointment and excitement- she loved being on top, but she wanted to pull Tierna's hair more. So, she let the younger woman pull the strap-on out of her soaked pussy and laid her head against the pillow, legs wide open. 

Tierna pressed a kiss to her lips, then pulled the older woman's hips towards her and slid back in. She wished the plastic cock was real, just so she could feel the warmth of Julie's pussy around her. But, that thought quickly flew from her mind as the base pressed against her clit again, massaging it in time with her thrusts. Julie reached up and wrapped her right fist into the younger woman's loose hair. 

The ache was sharp at first as Julie yanked at her scalp, but quickly dulled into an ache, just adding an edge to the pleasure of fucking the older woman.

"Fuck," she moaned. "Harder, Jules."

Julie complied, carefully making sure not to pull hard enough to yank out any strands, and pulled harder at Tierna's hair. Her body arched up into Tierna's, rubbing their breasts together. The younger woman gasped in pleasure as Julie's hard nipples hit her own, fucking the older woman harder.

"Ah, so... so good, T!"

"For me, too, Jules! Keep pulling my hair!"

Julie didn't need to be told twice, wrapping her other hand into her hair. The waves were practically in pigtails, half clasped in either of Julie's fists. Tierna, who had been using both her hands to hold herself up above Julie, moved one of them to roll the older woman's breast in her hand, pinching at her pebbled nipple.

Julie moaned in pleasure, clenching around the fake cock that was pounding her pussy, and pulled harder.

Tierna's scalp was starting to ache considerably, but Julie looked so pretty underneath her, and the dull pain was nothing she couldn't handle. Nothing, in fact, that she didn't enjoy. 

"Pull mine," whimpered Julie. "Pull my hair!"

Tierna groaned in arousal at Julie's plea and hurried to comply, moving her hand from the older woman's breast to the hair at the top of her head. It was silky, smooth, and wrapped perfectly around Tierna's fist as she wound it around her fingers. 

Julie's mouth flew open and a lewd noise escaped her lips. Tierna was sure that her neighbors could hear them, but frankly she didn't give a fuck. They had been the ones moaning in here multiple times- they could deal. 

Because Julie's noises as Tierna pulled harder at her hair, receiving the same treatment in return, were absolutely heavenly. She clenched around the strap again, jamming it harder into Tierna's clit. 

Tierna took her other hand off the mattress, collapsing on top of Julie, their breasts rubbing together again. Julie didn't appear to min, now able to wrap her arms around the younger woman's neck, all the while keeping her hands in her hair, and press her against her shoulder. The hand that had been removed from the mattress joined the other in the older woman's hair, pulling at a new section of her scalp.

"Fuck, T! Harder!"

Tierna both pulled her hair harder and fucked her, impossibly, harder, hips moving at a brutal place as she provided. As the strap-on hammered into Julie's pussy, Tierna's clit throbbed in pleasure.

Julie pulled Tierna down to plant a sloppy kiss on her lips. The older woman used her own lips to open up Tierna's mouth, running her tongue around the inside. Tierna moaned into Julie's mouth, closing her eyes in pleasure. 

"Ah, T! I'm c-close!"

"Me too!"

Tierna drove her cock in deeper, and Julie lost it. She screamed out her pleasure, pulling harder at Tierna's hair, and the younger woman knew that she would feel Julie's hands yanking at her scalp until at least tomorrow. 

"Shit, T," Julie moaned as she came down from her orgasm. Tierna slowed down, giving the older woman a chance to recover from her aftershocks. The base of the strap-on was still pressing against Tierna's clit, but not as hard now that she wasn't fucking Julie with all her strength. The older woman's hands loosened in her hair, finally letting go and prompting Tierna to do the same. 

"God, Jules," she said. "You look so good when you cum."

"So do you," said Julie impishly. "So you should. Fuck me until you come."

It didn't take long for Tierna to fall over the edge, gripping the sheets as the strap-on shuddered inside of Julie, clit pulsing and gasping out her pleasure against the older woman's lips. 

"I love your hair," whispered Julie as Tierna came down, pulling the fake cock out of the older woman's pussy and rolling off of her. 

"It is pretty great, isn't it?"


	15. Kelley

It was Tierna's firm opinion that Kelley O'Hara was evil. 

Completely, completely evil.

Case in point: the older woman was grinning at Tierna from across the table at dinner as the youngest player tried desperately not to wiggle around on her chair, unbelievably frustrated.

"You okay, T?"

Kelley's voice was lit up with false concern as she furrowed her brows and gazed at Tierna, who knew she was shuddering slightly at the pressure of the silent vibrator that Kelley had bent her over the bench in the locker room to shove into her pussy directly following training. 

Over an hour ago.

So, for upwards of sixty minutes, Tierna had been trying to figure out how to hide the fact that she was contending with a vibrator buzzing silently away inside of her and act normally. 

"Y-Yeah, Kel. I'm f-fine."

She had to hold back a moan as she adjusted her position, driving the vibrator right into her g-spot. She had already cum twice, once in the locker room with Kelley's talented fingers rubbing at her clit after shoving the machine inside of her, and the second time from the constant stimulation- though it had taken a subtle trip to the bathroom to finish the job. Now, she was approaching a third orgasm, but this time under the watchful eyes of her teammates.

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked. "You're shaking a bit."

Tierna squeezed her pussy muscles around the vibrator, and it took her a moment to answer her teammate.

"Yeah, M-Moe. Totally-ah!- fine!"

Kelley gave her another grin, clearly enjoying the show, enjoying the way that Tierna was quickly losing control of her body. She was probably, in the older woman's expert opinion, just on the edge of coming again, clenching prettily around the toy that only Kelley knew was there.

"You look like you need to lie down, honey."

Kelley's voice was silky smooth around the term of endearment, and Tierna glared daggers at her, still trying to control her shuddering lower half by clenching her fists tightly around the arms of the chair. The older woman jumped up from her own chair and walked around the table to put a hand on Tierna's shoulder. 

"C'mon, I'll take you up to your room to lie down."

Tierna used Kelley's hand to pull herself up, clutching onto the older woman as they walked from the dining room towards Tierna's own room. As soon as they were out of view of their teammates, Kelley swept the younger woman up into her arms. Tierna hooked her own arms around Kelley's neck, burying her head in the older woman's shoulder as her movement jostled the vibrator inside of her, shoving it harder into her g-spot.

"Kel," she moaned. "Kel, hurry!"

"You close, princess?"

Tierna nodded desperately, hips shaking in pleasure as Kelley pulled the key from the back pocket of her jeans. 

"Don't cum," she said. "Not yet."

Tierna almost sobbed with the frustration. Her pussy ached with how much she needed to cum, and here was Kelley telling her that she couldn't!

When she got the door open, Kelley tossed Tierna down onto the bed, causing the vibrator inside of her to shift again. 

"Jesus," said Kelley as she took in the sight before her while yanking her shirt up off over her head. "Look at how wet you are. It soaked through your leggings, god!"

Tierna knew that Kelley was right- she had felt her slick soaking through the fabric of her leggings at the dinner table, and she was only thankful that no one else had noticed it. 

"Get those off," Kelley commanded as she yanked off the rest of her outer layers, leaving her only in a bra and panties. Tierna hurried to obey, pulling off her tee shirt and leggings and tossing them to the floor in a pile. Her bra and panties followed without delay, leaving her spread out on the bed for Kelley's hungry gaze. 

"Fuck," moaned the older woman. "Look at that pussy."

Tierna knew what she was seeing- her sopping wet hole, clenching around the vibrator as it buzzed soundlessly. Her clit, swollen with arousal, desperate for touch. 

"Please, Kel," she whimpered. "Need to cum!"

Kelley shook her head, laughing. 

"Not happening, doll. Besides, I think you already came in your panties."

Tierna moaned in frustration, spreading her legs wider, begging silently for Kelley. 

"I- I d-did, but it wasn't my f-fault!"

Kelley dropped down onto the bed and pressed a light kiss to Tierna's cheek. 

"I know, sweetie. It was that nasty vibrator, wasn't it? It touched you so nicely, made you cum all over yourself like a nasty little slut, getting off right in front of your team. Want me to take it out of you?"

Tierna shook her head, then nodded, then cried out her frustration. She didn't _know _if she wanted Kelley to pull out the vibrator, and Kelley wasn't going to choose for her.

"Well? Do you want that toy inside of your cunt, or out?"

She had to make a decision, and she had to do it quickly. And if the vibrator came out, then there was a chance that it would be replaced with something better, like Kelley's fingers. Of course, there was the risk that it wouldn't be replaced at all, but that was a risk that Tierna, in her current state of desperation, was willing to take.

"O-Out, Kel!" 

Kelley nodded, then reached her fingers inside of the younger woman's pussy to pinch around the vibrator and pull it out of the dripping hole. 

"Does that feel better, honey? Does that cute little cunt ache a little less now?"

Tierna shook her head wildly back and forth, now clenching around nothing but still begging to cum. She needed to cum so badly that it almost hurt, and she arched her body up towards Kelley in an invitation. 

"God," sighed Kelley, ignoring Tierna's silent plea in favor of pulling her own panties sensually down her muscular legs. "You're making me so wet, T."

Kelley reached a hand between her own legs to rub briefly at her clit, spreading her slick around. When she stared at the pink opening between Kelley's legs, Tierna felt herself growing impossibly more aroused. She longed to touch herself, but knew that Kelley wouldn't like that- and Kelley was always liable to skip on over to the room she shared with Alex and borrow the other woman's crop.

"I'm gonna ride your thigh," said Kelley, running a wet finger down Tierna's leg, so far away from where the younger woman really wanted the digit. "And when I gush all over that pretty leg of yours, then maybe I'll put these fingers in your slutty little cunt."

Tierna moaned again, hoping, as Kelley lowered herself down and spread her pussy lips around Tierna's upper thigh to start grinding down on it, that it wouldn't take the older woman long to cum all over her. 

Kelley started riding Tierna's thigh, curling her fingers in her own hair and teasingly sticking out her chest to give the younger woman a wonderful view of her perky breasts. Her slick had begun to coat Tierna's thigh, warm and wet and so fucking hot. 

The feeling of Kelley made Tierna's arousal, which had begun to drop off slightly after the vibrator was pulled from her pussy, reawaken rapidly. She clenched around nothing, letting out a rush of slick to coat the blankets below her. 

"Kel!" Tierna moaned. "Kel, faster!"

Kelley laughed again, grinding her hips down and tossing her head back in pleasure. 

"I'm not even touching you, honey! How much of a desperate slut are you, that you're begging me to go faster to get _myself _off?"

"Such a desperate slut, Kel! Please, please hurry up and touch me!"

Kelley slowed her hips to lean down and kiss Tierna gently on the lips.

"Don't worry, little slut. I'll get to your pussy in a minute, just be patient. Can your little cunt do that for me, can it be patient?"

The words coming from Kelley's mouth made Tierna squeeze her eyes shut, letting out a tiny whimper.

"Yes, Kel."

Kelley ground down faster, riding Tierna's soaked thigh and releasing more and more slick.

"Yes what?"

The words spilled out of Tierna's mouth without hesitation- she would say whatever she had to say to get Kelley to focus on her quickly, focus on her throbbing hole.

"Yes, Kel! My desperate little cunt can be patient for you! I'll be a good slut!"

"That's a good girl," said Kelley, then rode Tierna's thigh as fast as she could. The limb was slippery with her wetness, and the younger woman could tell when Kelley came because a new wave of slick gushed from her soaked pussy to coat her thigh. 

"Fuck!" Kelley exclaimed, stilling momentarily as she rode out the aftershocks before dismounting. 

"Now," she said, grinning down at Tierna with a hungry look in her eyes. "I think someone wanted to come?"

Tierna nodded desperately, spreading her legs impossibly wider to reveal her dripping cunt to Kelley's eyes. 

It didn't take much for Tierna to cum, just a few exploratory pumps of three curled fingers from Kelley and she was soaring over the edge for the third time today, moaning out the older woman's name as she clenched around her. 

"God, what a greedy girl," teased Kelley. "How many times in a day does that pussy need to come?"

Tierna laughed as she came down from her aftershocks. 

"Well, we might need to go for a new record soon. I fucking love that vibrator."

"I thought you hated it."

"That too."

Yes, Kelley O'Hara was absolutely evil, but Tierna wouldn't trade that for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this in the notes of all of my stories- updates will likely be a bit slower for a while. I'm moving off to start college, and so that's obviously a huge transition that will be taking up a lot of my time. Hang in there, and please be patient with me when I'm slow at updating.


	16. Lindsey

Tierna bit her lip, clutching at the sheets on her bed to ground herself as Lindsey went to work. 

The older woman's fingers didn't _hurt _exactly, but neither were they completely pleasurable. Not yet, anyway, because the blonde had only just started to _really_ work her open.

Lindsey's fingers were completely covered in lube as they stretched Tierna's puckered ass, one little bit at a time. The younger woman chewed on her lip, trying to get comfortable.

"Are you good?"

Lindsey's voice was concerned- she had noticed Tierna's wriggling at the slight burn. She only had two fingers buried in the younger's ass, less than what she needed to be able to fit her strap-on inside. This wasn't their first time doing this, but it always astounded her just how tight Tierna was. 

The younger nodded. 

"Yeah, just- so big!"

Lindsey laughed gently- she knew how much Tierna's pussy could take, but for her ass, two fingers was indeed large. Well, until Lindsey managed to squeeze her strap-on in there. 

"Don't worry, T. I've gotcha."

Tierna nodded again, letting her eyes fall closed and opening her legs wider, leaving herself exposed for Lindsey. The older woman spread her fingers slightly, listening as she always did for any sign that it was too much for the younger woman.

But the noise she heard instead prompted her to line up a third finger with Tierna's ass, adding to the mess of lube on her hand and wriggling it in. 

Tierna had released a sound that couldn't be mistaken for anything but the pleased moan that it was. 

Because it was Lindsey's _fingers. _Inside her _ass, _opening her up to take a cock. The mental stimulation was far more powerful than the physical stimulation, and Tierna felt herself starting to get wet.

The hand that wasn't working Tierna's ass open came up to stroke her hair back from her forehead.

"Starting to feel good, baby?"

"S-So big, Linds!"

That seemed to be all she was capable of saying, and when Lindsey thrust her fingers in and out and in and out, stretching Tierna further, she lost the power of speech whatsoever. 

It still hurt a bit, but with the amount of lube on Lindsey's fingers, they were sliding in and out more easily. This allowed her to focus more closely on the pleasure that had begun to stir in her pussy. Lindsey kept her fingers inside of Tierna for a moment, ensuring that she was stretched properly. Then, she pulled them out, leaving Tierna whimpering at the emptiness. 

Working quickly, Lindsey fastened the strap-on around her waist, base pressed against her clit. 

"Are you ready for me, Tierna?"

The younger woman nodded desperately, and Lindsey was captivated by the sight of her asshole, winking at her in desire.

She grasped Tierna's hand as she pressed the strap-on into the younger woman's ass. It never failed to amaze Lindsey how tight Tierna's ass was- even if her cock wasn't flesh, it was still being squeezed beyond belief, which caused it to press harder against Lindsey's clit.

She fucked her slowly at first, all the while bringing her hands up to rub at Tierna's pussy, which was getting wetter and wetter by the minute. 

"Atta girl," growled Lindsey as she sped up her pace a little bit. Tierna moaned in a combination of pleasure and pain- Lindsey's cock was much bigger than her fingers, and the stretch burned a bit. She clutched harder at Lindsey's hand, arching into the thrusts anyway.

The older woman's fingers were still working at the younger's clit, rubbing it in circles to distract from the slight pain in her ass. Tierna's nub had become swollen, the perfect size for Lindsey to pinch carefully. Tierna moaned at the feeling, almost sobbing at the sensations. 

"So- so good," she whimpered.

Lindsey gave her a kiss, letting her arch her back into her hands and cock. 

"That's it, darling," she said. "Fuck yourself for me."

Tierna obeyed, then moved her hips faster to try and get more stimulation on her aching pussy, which felt as empty as her ass felt full.

"Do you wanna ride me?" 

Lindsey whispered the question into Tierna's ear, and the eager nod she received in return was a welcome sight. Without letting her strap-on leave Tierna's ass, Lindsey flipped their positions so that Tierna was sitting on her lap, looking into her eyes as she started to bounce slowly up and down on the older woman's plastic cock.

It was slow going at first, but as Lindsey continued to rub at Tierna's throbbing clit, enjoying the sight of her cock disappearing into the younger woman's rarest used hole only to reappear again, glistening from the lube that served as a replacement for the juices coating her fingers, Tierna started to bounce faster.

She wrapped her arms around Lindsey's neck, using the older woman's body as support to aid her riding. 

"Fuck!" 

Lindsey swore as the base of the cock pressed into her clit, and Tierna took this as her cue to go faster. As for Lindsey, her hands were moving a mile a minute, bringing the whimpering girl above her closer and closer to orgasm. 

"My cock looks so good in your tight little ass," she growled. "Just sucking me in!"

"More, Lindsey!" 

Lindsey brought her hips up to match Tierna's rhythm, both fucking the younger woman and allowing her to fuck herself. It wasn't long before the combination of Lindsey's cock in her tight ass and the older woman's fingers working at her clit and pussy simultaneously brought Tierna over the edge, moaning loudly and wrapping her arms more tightly around Lindsey's neck. 

The constriction of Tierna's ass around Lindsey's fake cock allowed the older woman to get the friction she needed to trigger her own orgasm. Her cock fell from the younger woman's hole as they rode out their aftershocks, Tierna's body weight pressing Lindsey down into the mattress as the younger woman collapsed, boneless, on top of her. 

"Good girl," soothed Lindsey once she had regained the power of speech. "With such a hot little ass."


	17. Mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Mal used to be the youngest on the team, but at the point that she joined the team, she was 17, and I don't feel comfortable at all referencing an underage person in these positions. So... yeah.
> 
> Mal is definitely a soft sweet princess in this... 
> 
> This chapter is soft BDSM with Tierna as the domme, but I promise there's a harder chapter coming up :)

"Eyes down, princess."

The woman beneath her obeyed, casting her eyes down to the carpet of Tierna's hotel room. She was struggling not to cover herself, to allow Tierna's appreciative eyes to survey her body.

"Good girl," Tierna said softly, running a soft hand down Mal's back, feeling the muscles relax. 

Unlike many of the other players, who liked to take control of her body, Mal wanted Tierna to take control of her. Gently, though. Gently.

Mal chewed on her lip as Tierna examined her.

"Leave your lips alone, princess." 

Tierna helped her obey, using a single finger to pull Mal's lower lip out of the clutches of her teeth. 

"Yes, ma'am."

Mal's voice was quiet, shy. By the end of the night, Tierna made it her mission to get the girl to scream out her pleasure, let out those noises.

"Good girl," she repeated. "Do you want something to suck on?"

Mal nodded, opening her mouth slightly, wondering what Tierna would give her to suck on. The younger girl reached for the counter, where waited a purple plastic cock. She picked up the toy, pressing it to Mal's lips, which gave way for it without hesitation. 

"Suck on this, love."

Mal was already sucking, lapping lightly at the tip of the toy. 

"You can take more than that, princess."

Tierna pushed a little harder, and the slightly older girl relaxed her tongue to let her do so. 

"Good girl," repeated Tierna, smiling down at Mal. "Your lips look so pretty, stretched around my toy."

Mal whimpered at the praise, licking again at the tip of the cock. For her part, Tierna could feel the heat pooling between her legs at the sight. Mal was getting wet as well, watching Tierna's breasts move up and down above her as she breathed. 

"Do you think you can take more, princess? Get this cock wetter for me?"

Mal nodded around the cock, looking up to meet Tierna's eyes. The younger pressed in the toy further, and Mal felt her gag reflex being activated. She coughed around the cock, and Tierna hurriedly pulled it out, spit glistening on it. 

"Are you okay, princess?"

Once Mal had recovered, she nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. I... I can take it."

Tierna raised her eyebrows, almost surprised. Mal was normally so shy, but now she was asking for her toy back between her lips.

"Are you sure, honey?"

Mal nodded furiously, opening her mouth wide and sticking out her tongue. Tierna's pussy throbbed at the sight, and she wished that she could just dip her hips down and put her slit right over the older girl's mouth. But, if Mal was asking for the toy, Tierna was sure as hell not going to deny her. 

"Pinch my thigh if you need me to stop, okay? Such a good girl, Mal."

Taking in a deep breath through her nose, Mal accepted the toy between her lips. 

"Good girl," cooed Tierna as she pushed it in further. Mal gagged around it, but didn't pinch Tierna's thigh, so the younger kept going, more and more slowly until it was all the way in.

Drool was falling from the corners of Mal's mouth, and her eyes were watering with reflexive tears. 

"Breathe, princess," Tierna cooed. "You've got it."

Mal carefully obeyed, pulling air into her lungs through her nose as she deepthroated the toy.

"Can I fuck your mouth with this toy, princess? Can you take that?"

Mal nodded, eyes wide with arousal even as the tears leaked from them. The nod made Tierna's pussy twitch again, wishing that Mal's sweet mouth was on her slit. But Mal came first, and so Tierna started slowly, pulling the toy out a fraction of an inch before thrusting it back inside. Mal gagged again, and Tierna continued when the noise stopped. 

She went faster, faster, deeper, until Mal was legitimately crying softly around her toy. And yes, Tierna needed to be inside of that pretty pussy. 

So, she pulled the cock out of Mal's mouth, admiring the glistening surface. 

"Can I fuck your pussy, princess?"

Mal whimpered, nodding shyly and spreading her knees slightly. 

"I need words, honey. Or else I'll just get myself off, and you can too."

"No!"

Mal's voice was frantic as she spread her legs wider, revealing her sopping pussy to Tierna's appreciative eyes. 

"No, what?"

"No, ma'am! Please use your toy to fuck my pussy!"

Tierna smiled down at Mal, giving her a quick kiss, which the older girl ate up like a starving woman.

"Gladly," said Tierna, strapping the toy to her hips. "On your back, princess."

Mal obeyed quickly, flipping over to reveal herself to Tierna. Her knees were spread wide open, and her right hand was rubbing at her nipples until Tierna pulled it away gently. 

"You're so pretty," the younger praised. "Such a good girl."

Mal whimpered again quietly, clenching her pussy around nothing as Tierna lined up her cock, still glistening with Mal's own saliva, with the hole. 

"Please," she said. "Please, ma'am! Please, put it in!"

And who was Tierna to say no to such pretty words? 

She pressed the toy slowly into Mal's pussy, transfixed by the way the other's hole stretched around her, sucking her in. The thing pressed against Tierna's own pussy as well, and she bucked her hips forward to get more friction, driving it deeper into Mal.

"Does that feel good, princess?"

Mal nodded noiselessly, mouth agape as she was fucked. Tierna could tell that her moans were on the tip of her tongue, and once she got them out, the younger would certainly lose her mind. Tierna gave a loud moan herself, pressing deeper into Mal and enjoying the way the other arched her back, canting her hips forward. But, the only noises which escaped her lips were tiny little sighs as Mal released new waves of slick all over the plastic cock. 

She was getting close, and grew closer still when Tierna rubbed lightly at her swollen clit. A quiet gasp came from her, and Tierna could tell that she was still holding back.

"I wanna hear you," she cooed into Mal's ear. "Wanna hear all those pretty noises."

Mal shook her head, embarrassed even as Tierna continued to rail into her. 

"C-Can't!"

"You can, princess. I know you can. Show me what you sound like when you come, my good girl."

She pinched her clit, and Mal lost it, moaning Tierna's name along with other incomprehensible noises as she clenched around the toy. Tierna fucked her gently through her orgasm, and then pulled her cock out. With it came a rush of slick, and when Mal was still coming down from her aftershocks, Tierna thrust three fingers inside herself to finish.

It wasn't a hard task, with Mal making such a pretty picture beneath her. She released a gush of slick of her own as she moaned out her orgasm. 

"Good girl," she whispered to the slightly older girl. "Such a good princess for me."


	18. Megan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH Tierna got a goal last night in the Red Stars v Pride game! I'm so happy for her!!!

Tierna tapped her foot, impatience growing with every second. She looked so _pretty _in her matching navy blue bra and thong, and there was no one here to see it, except for herself. 

Megan had said that she would be here exactly twelve minutes ago, but as one look around the room would reveal, the older woman was late. And Tierna was getting rather tired of waiting for her.

So, she didn't. 

The young woman started slowly, running her hands over her clothed breasts as her nipples hardened into peaks. She slid her hands underneath the fabric to rub at the buds, biting her tongue to hold back the light noises that she wanted to make. 

Then, she moved lower, slipping a finger beneath the waistband of the thong, teasing herself. Her pussy had been twitching ever since Megan had said she was coming over, and the single finger running around the outside of the hole was enough to get her wet, frustrated as she was. 

She was so focused on teasing herself that she didn't hear the key in the door, which swung open with a slight creak. 

"Oh, baby," came a voice, and Tierna jolted, pulling her hand from her pussy as quickly as she could. "Couldn't wait for me, could you?"

Tierna shrugged, cheeks flushing pink at getting caught with her hands in the metaphorical cookie jar. Even though it was nothing the older woman hadn't seen before.

"You were late," she said finally, and Megan gave her an indulgent smile, coming over to plant a quick kiss to her lips.

"I suppose I was, wasn't I? Still, I wanted to get you wet all by myself."

"There's still a lot of work to do," Tierna grinned, showing the older woman her only slightly damp fingertips. 

"Lie back on the pillows, sweetheart."

Tierna obeyed, letting her loose hair spread out as she arched her back and let her knees fall apart, inviting Megan to continue the job that she herself had started. One arm was folded on her abdomen with the other resting behind her head- the older woman thought she could have been mistaken for a Renaissance painting.

"Such a pretty girl," she grinned, hovering above the younger and planting a gentle kiss to the hollow of her throat.

"Thank you, Daddy," said Tierna, blushing deeper at the praise coming from above her. Megan felt her pussy twinge at the title- no matter how many times they did this, hearing Tierna call her 'Daddy' never failed to arouse the older woman beyond belief. 

She ran her hands across Tierna's chest, cupping her perky breasts in each hand and feeling the peaks there, hard underneath the fabric of her bra. 

"Did you already play with these, baby?"

Tierna nodded, trying to shove her chest further into Megan's hands. The older woman kept her grip steady, using her thumbs to stroke across the buds above the cloth.

"Tell me how it felt."

The order made Tierna rub her upper thighs together.

"Felt really good, Daddy. Made me wet, but not as good as your hands!"

Megan laughed gently, dipping her fingers beneath the bra to repeat her motions. 

"No, of course not. Your hands never feel as good as Daddy's, do they?"

Tierna shook her head, sighing in pleasure as Megan stroked her hard nipples. The older woman continued her ministrations, and Tierna clenched her pussy again, wishing for something inside that she could squeeze around. 

"No," Tierna admitted. "Daddy feels better."

Megan unhooked the bra, sliding it off over Tierna's shoulders and revealing the younger woman's breasts to her appreciative eyes. She wasted no time before her hands went back to work, stroking across the pebbled nipples, occasionally pinching them gently. 

Tierna moaned at the direct contact, spreading her legs wider. Megan took advantage of this to slide in between them, pulling the younger woman's hips up onto her lap. She saw the dampness beginning to soak through the fabric of Tierna's thong and felt her mouth water. 

"You're so pretty, love," she praised, and Tierna blushed lightly. 

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Do you want Daddy's hands on your pussy, baby girl?"

Tierna nodded, grabbing onto the hem of Megan's shirt. 

"Yes, Daddy! Want you!"

Megan dipped her head down to give the girl a kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, and the older woman couldn't stop herself from running her tongue across them. 

"I thought so, baby. Daddy can smell you from here- you're getting so wet."

Tierna thrust her hips up gently, silently asking Megan to stop teasing her and put her fingers inside her pussy. 

"Wet for you, Daddy."

Megan pulled Tierna's thong down off her thighs, forcing the girl to lift her hips off the older woman's lap and turn around. Once Tierna was completely naked, settled on her hands and knees, Megan slid a hand into her own sweatpants to rub briefly at her swollen clit. 

"So pretty," she said, pulling her shirt and bra off over her head. "God, Daddy loves looking at your sweet little pussy."

Tierna clenched around nothing, pussy silently begging for the older woman's fingers, or tongue, or strap inside of her. Instead, she got a light slap on her ass. She squealed, more in surprise than in pain- Megan never spanked her hard, not like Alex did, just lightly to prove a point. 

"W-What was that for, Daddy?"

Megan gave her another light spank. 

"You didn't wait for Daddy, baby. So, you get to wait a little bit now."

Tierna whimpered, letting loose a frustrated wave of slick. Megan admired her as she pulled off her sweatpants and reached for her strap-on, harnessing it around her hips. It wasn't quite a double, but it had a longer end that was able to dip just inside of Megan while at the same time pressing against her clit. 

"Daddy loves looking at you, baby girl. Such a pretty girl. God, you're practically dripping, and I haven't even touched that pussy yet."

Tierna moaned at the words, spreading her legs wider to give Megan a better view of the hole. 

"Do you want Daddy to touch you?"

Tierna nodded desperately, shaking her ass at Megan, who decided that she had teased her long enough. Tierna hadn't touched herself for _that _long before she arrived, after all. 

Megan decided to forego her fingers- that pussy looked too good not to taste right away. So, to Tierna's surprise- expressed via a pleased whimper- she dove right in with her tongue. 

"Daddy!" Tierna gasped as the muscle stroked across her wet slit. 

Megan ate the younger woman's pussy as if she were starving, lapping up her juices and occasionally flicking her tongue against her swollen clit. Tierna thrust her hips backward into Megan's mouth, and the older woman couldn't help but think that Tierna's pussy might be one of the sweetest she'd ever tasted. 

"So good, Daddy!"

Megan laughed into Tierna's core, making the other woman squeal. 

"You taste so good, baby girl. Daddy loves eating you out."

When the older woman pulled her tongue away from her pussy, Tierna moaned in disappointment at the loss.

"I know, baby," cooed Megan teasingly. "But Daddy's really wet too, and she needs to be inside that pretty pussy."

Those words made Tierna's arms weaken, and her face collapsed into the pillow. She grabbed onto it for dear life as Megan ran her hand over her slit and lined her fake cock up with the pink hole. 

"Daddy," moaned Tierna as the older woman pressed into her pussy. "Daddy, so good!"

The younger woman's noises made Megan even wetter, and as the strap pressed against her clit, she decided that it was time to start fucking the living daylights out the girl's pussy.

Tierna's moans mingled with Megan's as she shoved her hips back to meet the older woman's thrusts. A steady stream of filthy words were pouring from Megan's mouth as she fucked her girl, bringing them closer and closer to the edge with the perfectly placed plastic cock. 

"Such a good girl," she moaned. "So good for Daddy. Such a juicy cunt for Daddy's cock."

Tierna clutched the pillows harder as Megan railed into her, clenching her pussy around the invading plastic. It was rubbing against her walls so nicely, and when Megan brought a hand down between her legs to rub at her clit, she squealed in bliss.

"Close, Daddy!"

Megan thrust faster, the combination of pressure against her clit, plastic inside her pussy and the delicious sight that Tierna made on her knees with her head pressed into the pillows of the bed drawing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Me too, baby girl! Daddy's going to come from your pretty little cunt."

Megan pinched Tierna's clit, and the younger woman fell over the edge with moans of _Daddy, yes!_

The older woman wasn't far behind, stilling against the strap-on which was still buried inside the younger's dripping pussy. 

"That's it, baby girl," said Megan, pulling Tierna into her arms. "Such a good girl for Daddy."

Tierna giggled, accepting Megan's kiss to her lips. 

"Well," she said. "Daddy's mouth makes it hard to be anything else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was absolutely and shamelessly plucked from my own Megan Rapinoe fantasies.


	19. Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not thrilled with this chapter, but I felt like I needed to get something out. I'm tired as fuck, because I spent the entire night taking care of my drunk friend. I'll probably edit this, or write another chapter with Morgan.

Tierna leaned back into Morgan's chest, sighing in pleasure at the feeling of the older girl's hands running through her hair, massaging the sweet-smelling shampoo into her scalp. The warm water soothed her aching muscles, and she couldn't help but let her eyes drift closed.

"Yeah," whispered Morgan. "You're pretty tired, aren't you?"

Tierna nodded as the older girl turned on the faucet and filled a cup with water, which she poured over the bubbles in the other's hair, beginning to rinse out the shampoo.

"Believe me, girl. I get it."

Tierna smiled, eyes still closed, and Morgan poured another warm cup of water over the froth in her hair, other hand wrapped around the younger girl's middle, holding her up. Morgan absolutely did get it because, not too long ago, Tierna's job had been hers. She had been the one who, almost every night, found herself in innumerable positions, fucking and getting fucked by the entire team.

She, too, had loved the job. But sometimes she had gotten tired, and she had discovered that a simple bath had felt better than almost anything.

And based on the pleased noises that were coming from Tierna's mouth, this held true.

Morgan rinsed the rest of shampoo from Tierna's hair and pressed a gentle kiss to the younger girl's neck.

It hadn't been meant as an initiation of sex so much as just a kiss, but Tierna's heavy-lidded eyes flew open with a gasp, her head canting to the side to give Morgan better access.

"Moe," she sighed. "Feels nice."

Morgan took this as the invitation it was, and her single gentle kiss turned into more and more, rougher ones this time. The older girl allowed her teeth to make slight contact with Tierna's skin, leaving little red marks which she soothed with her tongue and lips. Tierna sighed, leaning into the contact. 

She let the warm water soak into her skin, calming her muscles and soothing every ache. Morgan's lips all over her neck were heavenly, but even though her pussy ached nearly as much as her muscles, she couldn't help but wish that it was where Morgan's tongue was. 

Morgan pulled the younger girl further into her lap, lessening the amount of water in between them. Tierna was in between Morgan's legs, and the older girl's pussy pressed against the younger's tailbone. She couldn't stop herself from rubbing against it, wrapping her legs around the younger's waist.

Tierna couldn't stop herself from sliding a hand between her legs, letting the water help her fuck herself gently. Morgan felt the movement, as Tierna rocked back into her. 

The water sloshed around them, even though they were moving slowly. 

"I'm sorry, T," Moe whispered, trying to still her moving hips and just allow them to take a calm bath. 

"I just... I gotta..." 

Tierna turned around to plant a gentle kiss on Morgan's lips. The droplets on her wet hair splattered on Morgan's dry bun. 

"I want you too, Moe."

Their lips crashed together passionately, and Tierna quickly took control of the kiss, wrapping her arms around Moe's neck and pressing her towards the side of the tub. 

Morgan sighed as her hair dipped into the warm water. It encased her like a blanket, but one that she was sharing with a very beautiful, very naked woman. Their lips parted just long enough for Morgan to gasp out her agreement, along with a qualification.

"Want you, too. But... aren't you sore? I definitely was."

"I'm always a little sore, but that's never stopped me."

With that, Tierna pressed her lips back to Morgan's, cupping the older girl's breasts in her wet hands. The water sloshed around them, not nearly as much as it would later, as the younger massaged Morgan's chest, palms running gently over pebbled nipples. 

"Well, I guess that's true," said Morgan, sitting up. "But Alex took care of me, so I'm going to take care of you. Okay, lovely?"

Tierna nodded, letting Morgan switch their positions. Water sloshed out of the tub and onto the floor as the older woman pushed Tierna into the position that she had just occupied. The girl sighed as she laid back, returning to letting Moe take care of her rather than the other way around. 

"Okay, Moe. As long as I can make you feel good, too."

"It's not like I'm going to say no to that."

Morgan used her fingers to stroke down Tierna's side, encased by water. Instead of dulling the sensations, it added an extra layer of sensuality to the motions. 

"It's so strange to be on the other side of this," said the older girl as her fingers crept lower and lower, towards her hips. Tierna wrapped her legs around Morgan's waist, letting the older girl wrap her hands around her toned ass. 

Morgan squeezed it, and Tierna felt herself getting wet. Her slick mingled with the water in the tub, and she moved her hips, wishing that Morgan would give her more. 

As if she could read her mind, Morgan ran one of her hands around Tierna's thigh and towards the younger girl's pussy. The extra lubricant, provided by the water, let Morgan instantly slide in three fingers right away. 

Tierna was so sensitive that it made her clench around Morgan's fingers right away. The water in her pussy squirted back into the bath, and she pulled Morgan closer to her. 

"Sweetie," said the older girl. "You're already so sensitive, aren't you?"

Tierna nodded, hair and cheeks dropping down into the bath. It felt like a warm embrace, and combined with the fact that Morgan's hands were gently fucking her, she felt a mini orgasm sweep over her. 

Her eyes drifted shut, and Morgan gave her a little kiss on the forehead. 

"More," she sighed. "I gotta come harder."

Morgan giggled softly, curling her fingers into Tierna's sloppy pussy. 

"I get it, sweetie. I'll do my best to make you." 

Morgan was surprisingly strong as she wrapped her hands around Tierna's ass again, lifting her up to sit on the edge of the tub. 

"Your pussy is so wet," she said, and Tierna laughed lightly.

"Well, we are taking a bath."

Morgan didn't waste any time before giving Tierna's mound a kiss, then moving downward to lick the bathwater out of the younger girl's pussy. There was a soapy taste to it, which Morgan spit out into the tub before kissing her way down. 

Once she had licked her way through the soapy water to the juice dripping from Tierna's pussy, Morgan went to town. Her time as the team's designated whore had given her quite a lot of practice, and Tierna's moans flew from her lips without restraint. 

"Morgan," she moaned. "Fuck, your _mouth!" _

It didn't take Tierna long to cum again, harder this time. She clenched around her partner's tongue, releasing a new wave of sweet slick for Morgan to lap up. 

"God, I hope that I tasted this good," said Morgan. "Because your pussy is a fucking treat."

Tierna collapsed back into the bathtub, head dipping below for a minute, and thankfully no water got into her nose. Her eyes drooped closed, and Morgan knew that there was no way she was going to be able to get her off.

But, she hadn't gotten Alex off when the older girl had taken care of her, either. 

"It's okay, darling," Morgan reassured when she mounted the edge of the tub, seeing Tierna try to move. She started to rub against it, getting some friction against her own throbbing clit. But Tierna was having none of it.

A wave of water splashed over the side of the tub as Tierna rolled over to slide her hand underneath Morgan's pussy. The older girl didn't hesitate long before flopping back into the tub, letting Tierna fuck her with her fingers. Or, really, fucking herself on Tierna's fingers as the other girl's tired eyes drifted shut again.

When Morgan came, lightly, gently, she flopped back down into the still warm water and pulled Tierna into her arms. There was a mess on the floor, but they could clean that up when their bath got cold.


	20. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super excited to write this chapter! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNINGS WARNINGS WARNINGS: Everything in here is consensual, but it does get rough. Like, heavy BDSM. You've been warned.

The girl whimpering beneath her was such a pretty picture. The collar around her neck marked her as nothing more than a piece of property for her to play with, and Tierna couldn't wait to get started. 

Rose was a presence to be reckoned with on the field, but in the bedroom, there was nothing she needed more than to be an owned slut. And Tierna was, of course, there to provide for her teammates.

"Fucking _cunt,_" she growled. "You're such a dirty bitch!" 

Rose whimpered again, allowing herself to be dragged across the floor by Tierna's commanding hands. The younger woman was completely clothed, whereas Rose was naked, exposed, vulnerable.

"You stupid fucking whore," growled Tierna, laying a slap to Rose's cheek. "Stand up, but don't you dare look at me. Keep your eyes on the carpet, or else I'll tie you up and beat your ass until you're sobbing."

Rose nodded, rising to her feet and making sure to keep her eyes locked on the carpet. Her arms were held demurely at her sides, shoulders back to present her breasts and legs spread to reveal her shaven pussy. 

Tierna slapped her ass, before sliding a single finger into Rose's cunt, inspecting it. 

"Already wet, are you? You really are a stupid, worthless cunt. Aren't you, bitch?"

A single humiliated tear rolled down Rose's cheek. 

"Yes, Mistress. I'm a stupid, worthless cunt."

Hearing those words coming from Rose's mouth made a wave of slick come from Tierna's pussy. But, she had to take care of Rose first, and luckily taking care of Rose's needs would ensure that Tierna's own were met as well.

"Did I fucking tell you that you were allowed to talk, cunt?"

Rose shook her head wildly, and Tierna wrapped a rough hand around the older girl's hair to yank at it. 

"Get back down on your fucking knees, whore. _Now!"_

Rose obeyed unquestioningly, throwing herself down in front of Tierna. She desperately wanted to show her submission, but she hadn't been commanded to do so- therefore, she just let her knees dig into the carpet. 

"You're being a bad girl- apologize! Kiss my fucking boots."

Tierna was wearing a high heeled pair of faux leather boots, specifically because Rose loved them. More specifically, she loved to make them shine with her spit. 

Rose licked a stripe up the left one with her tongue, laying a line of kisses up the side. 

"Come on, slut. You can do better than that."

Tierna was fascinated by the way Rose's tongue glided over the toe of her boots, despite the fact that the taste could not have been at all pleasant. But really, that was the point. It wasn't meant to be pleasant for the older girl, but Rose was pulling out all of the stops. Her kisses grew sloppier and more desperate as she switched her attention to the right boot, giving it the same treatment as she had the left. 

"They're clean enough," said Tierna, once she was satisfied that Rose had been sufficiently humiliated. "Get back up."

Rose knew that this meant she was only allowed to rise up to her knees, and kept her eyes locked on the carpet, waiting for her Mistress's next command. 

"Bitch," said Tierna, wrapping her hand in Rose's ponytail. "Tell me why we're here. You may speak."

Rose did, and Tierna could feel herself getting even wetter- she couldn't wait to have that filthy mouth on her. 

"I'm a stupid slut, Mistress. I need to submit to someone or else I won't know what to do. My worthless cunt isn't satisfied unless Mistress humiliates me, shows me my place."

"And where is your place, cunt?"

"Beneath you, Mistress."

"Good girl," said Tierna. "But there's one thing that you forgot."

Rose's lower lip stuck out, whimpering out an apology, even though she had no idea what it was she had forgotten. But, Tierna was there to remind her.

"Who owns your cunt, whore?"

"You do, Mistress! You own my tits, my ass, my cunt, my whole body. It's yours to do with what you want."

"Damn right it is. Now, get on the bed. Face down, ass up. I'm going to hit you until you're begging me for mercy."

As Rose scrambled to obey, Tierna ran a gentle hand across her shoulder blades- one of the only gentle gestures that the older girl would receive that night. 

"Remember your safeword, honey?"

Rose nodded, burying her face- red and humiliated from Tierna's words- into the pillow and arching her back, presenting her ass and damp pussy for her Mistress's examination. 

"Yes, Mistress. Strawberry, Mistress." 

"Good job, cunt. I can see that your cunt has gotten even wetter since your time licking my boots. Pathetic."

Tierna turned away from Rose and surveyed the various wicked implements on the counter. A wooden paddle, a riding crop, a flogger, a gag... 

They were all so tempting, and Rose looked so _pretty _with all of them in use. But, the younger woman was in the mood to hear the older girl cry and beg for her. 

It would be the paddle, decided Tierna, for Rose's pussy and ass, and the flogger for her strong back. 

"H-How many strokes today, Mistress?"

"Speaking out of turn _again, _are you, cunt? I can't fucking believe you! You'll take as many strokes as I want you to take, you stupid slut."

Rose whimpered with nerves- she knew the touch of Tierna's implements well, and so she knew that she would end up sobbing and begging for mercy before long.

And she would be getting wetter and wetter while doing it.

"Shall we get started?"

Tierna didn't wait for a response, bringing the flogger down on Rose's shoulder blades. It stung, but Rose held back the pained whimper- it was only the first stroke, there were many more to come. 

Tierna struck Rose again and again with the flogger, appreciating greatly the noises which started to fly free from her mouth the harder she hit. 

"Does that hurt, slut?"

Rose didn't answer, instead letting out a pathetically pained moan. 

Yes, then. 

The flogger was just the warmup- the main event was the wicked wooden paddle, rectangular and just wide enough that Tierna could use it to hit both of Rose's cheeks at once, if she should choose to. 

_This _was what she would use to spank the older girl until she was sobbing, begging, and dripping. 

"I'm going to beat that ass, bitch. And that pretty pink cunt is going to be bright red by the time I fuck it." 

She wasted no more time before bringing the wood down on Rose's ass, basking in the pleasure of hearing the elder's sharp gasp of pain. 

Again, just on Rose's left cheek.

Then the area between her thighs and ass. 

Right cheek- there would definitely be bruises, and Tierna found herself thankful that several recovery days stretched ahead of the team. 

With each stroke, Rose's moans and sobs grew more and more pitiful. 

"Mistress, please!"

The wordless sobs progressed, and Tierna laughed. It had taken Rose a long time to break tonight, but break she had.

Like she needed to.

"Please what? Please, stop?"

"Y-Yes-ah-" 

The words were punctuated by strokes, just grazing the edges of Rose's dripping cunt. 

"Y-Yes, Mistress! P-Please, please stop!"

Rose fully _screamed _when Tierna brought the paddle down again, closer and closer to the older girl's center. 

"No," said Tierna. "In case you forgot, when that fucking collar is around your neck, I own you. And that means I can do _whatever the fuck I want. _Including beat your cunt until I feel that you've had enough."

Even though Rose's head was still buried in the pillow, Tierna knew that the elder was crying, tears dripping from her eyes as slick dripped from her sore pussy. 

"Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Mistress! I'm nothing but your toy, just a hole for you! You own my body, you own me, please, please!"

The tears in her voice were building, and Tierna decided that she'd had just about enough.

"One more, cunt. One more on that sloppy hole of yours, then I'll fuck you like you need to be fucked."

True to her word, Tierna brought the paddle down once more, directly on Rose's glistening pussy. The elder screamed again, a rush of fluid gushing from her. 

"Good girl," said Tierna, offering her pet a tidbit of praise without giving her permission to lift her head from the pillows. 

Rose looked so beautiful like this, and Tierna couldn't wait to be buried inside her aching hole. She wasted no time before sliding her strap-on into Rose's cunt and beginning to fuck her. 

Rose's pussy was on fire as Tierna drove the plastic strap-on into her cunt, but the juices paving the way for the younger girl bore witness to just how aroused the beating had made her. 

Really, how aroused this whole thing always made her. 

Tierna fucked her roughly, silently except for the moans falling from both sets of lips. The younger's hand rested between the elder's shoulder blades, holding her down. 

Both women were already so aroused by the rough treatment Rose had received that it didn't take long for them to near the edge. Tierna pounded harder into Rose's pussy, but Rose whimpered in desperation, knowing that she was under no circumstances allowed to cum without her Mistress's permission. 

After all, Mistress owned her body, so her orgasms belonged to the younger woman. 

"Are you close, slut? Close from getting fucked like the worthless bitch you are?"

Rose's whimper was answer enough.

"You cum when you feel me cum, understood?"

Rose nodded gratefully. Normally, Tierna forced her to humiliate herself further, beg to cum. 

And she enjoyed that, but today she needed to explode.

The sight of Rose's body underneath her, so beautiful and strong, and all hers, combined with the fact that the base of the strap-on was pressing against her clit meant that Tierna didn't last long, cumming with a shout and a tug on Rose's collar.

The yank to the object around her neck was all Rose needed to follow Tierna over the edge, screaming for her Mistress in a mix of pleasure and pain. 

As they came down from their aftershocks, Tierna unclasped the collar and put it on the side table, marking them as no longer Mistress and property, but once again equals.

Rose was still crying as Tierna pulled her into her arms, rocking her back and forth as she whispered praise into her ears, giving her little sips of water.

"Good girl," she cooed. "Such a perfect, beautiful girl. My sweet Rose, so brave for me."

Through her tears, Rose preened at the praise. This wasn't her favorite part, but it was certainly up there. The pleasure of being beaten and controlled made it so much better. 

"You're such a good girl, Rose. So precious, so perfect."

"M-M..."

"Shh, love. Shh, let me take care of you."

So Rose lay in Tierna's arms, letting the younger woman care for her. In one way or another. 


	21. Sam

Tierna never thought that 4 inches could be such a large difference in height. Really, compared to some of the other height differences on the team, 4 inches was nothing. 

But, when Sam was covering her body completely with her own larger, broader, taller one, 4 inches felt like 4 feet, and Tierna felt tiny.

The older woman was kissing a line up and down Tierna's neck, her loose hair falling into the younger's face and making her nose itch. Sam's hair, Tierna couldn't help but notice, smelled very good. She would have to find out what shampoo she used once they were done here. If she remembered, in the aftermath of the pleasure that was coming their way. 

She shivered as Sam's lips found the pulse point beneath her jaw and scraped over it with her teeth, soothing the red mark with another kiss, then repeating the process all across the sensitive skin. 

"Sam," she sighed, wrapping her legs around the older woman's back to pull her down on top of her. Sam didn't let her full weight fall on top of Tierna, but she did press their naked chests together, continuing to run kisses all across Tierna's face and neck. They were both wet, slick dripping down onto the sheets of Tierna's bed and creating little damp spots that would certainly leave no doubt as to their activities. 

"Hey," whispered Sam, her voice a tickle of air in Tierna's ear. "What do you want?"

Tierna laughed, giving Sam another kiss and rubbing her chest upwards into the older woman's, sighing happily at the pleasure of friction against her peaked nipples.

"Whatever you want. But, in case you're indecisive, I want to get fucked. With your strap."

Sam rolled her eyes, amused and unsurprised. 

"Of course you do. When do you not want to get fucked? This all has turned you into quite the little slut, hasn't it?"

Tierna couldn't argue with that, and she nodded her agreement to the statement. 

"But the question is, _how _do you want to get fucked?"

Tierna didn't take long to think before she hissed her answer out into Sam's ear, which somehow seemed so much bigger than her own, just like every part of the midfielder. 

"Hard and fast, Sam."

Sam nodded, nipping at her lips and then rising off of her, taking away all the warmth and comfort of being snuggled underneath someone larger than yourself. But, there would be plenty of time for that later, once Tierna was done getting her pussy pounded by Sam's large strap-on.

Which was, of course, what the older woman was grabbing from the bedside table and fastening around her waist at that very moment. Given that this was Sam, the fake cock was the biggest one, as far as Tierna could tell, of all those owned by the members of the national team. It was a bit of a stretch, even for her sloppy pussy, but one that Tierna thoroughly enjoyed. It was the only thing that consistently made her feel like her cunt was tiny again, not aching in emptiness whenever it wasn't being used.

"Hands and knees," said Sam, and Tierna gave her a grin as she flipped over into the requested position, giving Sam a perfect view of her ass and cunt, the latter hole already shining with arousal. The older woman slid a finger inside the wetness, making Tierna sigh in contentment. 

"So wet," said the midfielder, almost to herself but loud enough for Tierna to hear. "How are you always so fucking wet?"

"I drink a lot of water," grinned Tierna, and Sam laughed lightly, adding in another finger and making the younger woman sigh in arousal, eager to have more inside of her than just Sam's two- admittedly talented- fingers.

"C'mon, Sam," she moaned. "Just put your big fat cock in my tight pussy."

Sam shivered, clit throbbing at those beautiful words. It wasn't a difficult request to obey, and so Sam positioned the fat tip of her thick cock at Tierna's entrance before sliding in bit by bit, always giving Tierna enough time to adjust before pushing in further. 

The younger girl moaned reflexively, immensely enjoying the stretch that came from the thick piece of plastic. 

"Ah- so big!"

Sam thrust her cock the rest of the way into Tierna's pussy, rubbing against her walls and nearing the end of her canal. The base slipped and slid against her wet pussy, encouraging her to start thrusting slowly, giving more friction to both herself and her partner. 

Slowly, however, was not Tierna's desired pace, and she let Sam know by shoving her hips backwards to meet the thrusts, clenching her pussy around the cock and shaking her ass in a way that made the older girl's brain go fuzzy with lust.

"Is that all you've got, Sam?"

Tierna's voice was teasing, but it still stung Sam's pride. Reaching down, she wrapped a hand into Tierna's ponytail and used it to yank the younger back onto her cock. 

"You want more, sugar?"

Tierna couldn't nod, thanks to Sam's grip on her ponytail, but the pleased moan she gave left little doubt as to the answer. 

"You wanna get fucked harder, I'll fuck you so hard you get whiplash. Such a dirty girl."

Tierna sighed in pleasure, not used to hearing such dirty words falling from the taller woman's mouth but welcoming it wholeheartedly. 

And, true to her word, Sam didn't hesitate before pounding into Tierna with all her might, the girthy cock stretching the younger woman's pussy so well, with just the right amount of ache to put an edge on the pleasure. 

"Fuck!"

Tierna cursed, and Sam smiled to herself. 

"That how you wanted it, honey? Wanted to get your slutty pussy fucked hard and fast by my thick cock?"

Tierna nodded desperately, squealing as one of the cock's ridges brushed against a sensitive spot that made her curl her toes. As for Sam, she was very much enjoying the way the wetness of her pussy let the base of the plastic slide against her clit, just hard enough to bring her closer and closer to the edge. 

Tierna's ass was mesmerizing as it shook in time with the thrusts, and Sam used her grip on the younger woman's ponytail to shove her face down into the pillows, fucking her as fast as she possibly could. 

The bedding muffled Tierna's moans, but the older woman still got the picture well enough to know that her partner was closing in on her orgasm.

"Squeeze that pussy for me," said Sam, and Tierna obeyed. The new angle brought both of them even greater pleasure, the toy rubbing against their clits with every motion. Sam couldn't stop herself from moaning in ecstasy as Tierna obeyed, clenching her cunt around the thick cock pummeling her hole and screaming out her climax into the pillows beneath her.

Even as Tierna started to whimper quietly with over sensitivity, Sam was still chasing her own orgasm. It didn't take her long to cum, thrusting her clit against the base of the strap-on still buried inside of the younger woman's spasming and sensitive cunt. She moaned out Tierna's name, combined with various curses, and then collapsed on top of the younger woman's prone body. 

Although she was sweaty and warm, Tierna welcomed the weight of Sam's body as she lay on top of her, riding out the aftershocks of her climax. It felt safe there, comforting, pressed underneath her human blanket as the thick cock slipped out of her pussy and she curled up to rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of regulation time, babies! But, we're going into ET and PKs, so stay tuned because I have more chapters planned, even though I'm marking as complete.
> 
> As always, please let me know what scenarios you would like to see- also, should I include Kristen and Casey, since they just got their call-ups for the victory tour?


	22. Alyssa, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scenario suggested by Reviewer_only
> 
> Look who's back!!!!!!

The training field was bathed in the soft evening light, and they definitely weren't supposed to be out here. But, what they were supposed to be doing and what Alyssa wanted to do to Tierna existed in two completely separate universes. 

"Are they too tight?"

Tierna shook her head, arms shivering slightly due to the fact that her shirt and bra had been tossed carelessly to the turf, pulling at the handcuffs which bound her to the right goalpost to make sure that she couldn't possibly escape. As well as to make sure that they wouldn't cut off her circulation. 

"Perfect."

The word was whispered into her air, making the shiver on her arms spread to her spine. She could already feel herself getting damp, just from the situation in which she found herself. She tilted her neck, inviting Alyssa to kiss it, lick it, bite it, whatever she wanted to do with it. Alyssa did none of those things, instead, the goalkeeper moved into Tierna's line of sight and ran her hands over her breasts. 

"Because I want you to be at least a bit comfortable while I fuck your brains out."

Tierna let out a soft gasp, sure that the dampness between her legs had started to soak through her panties, and maybe her sweatpants. 

"Oh, fuck."

Of course, Alyssa heard the sighed words, and a grin spread quickly to light up her face. She casually dropped a hand down to her crotch, and only then did the younger woman realize that there was a large bulge in the elder's sweatpants.

Shit, Alyssa was already wearing the strap-on. Absently, Tierna wondered when she had put it on, but there were certainly more pressing concerns. Like the way Alyssa was pulling her shirt off to reveal her breasts, hanging in the evening air, looking absolutely delicious.

"See something you like?"

Tierna nodded eagerly, licking her lips at the sight of Alyssa, wishing that she could reach out and touch her but restrained by the cuffs binding her to the goalposts. All she could do was clench her pussy, sending more and more slick into her panties.

"Jesus," said Alyssa, walking around so that she was behind the younger woman again. "How fucking wet _are _you? I can smell it from here."

It was a rhetorical question, of course, especially when Alyssa ran a hand across the crotch of Tierna's sweatpants and felt that she was absolutely soaking.

"Wow," the keeper sighed, almost to herself. "You soaked through"

Tierna moaned at the feeling of Alyssa's hand rubbing across her pussy, even if it was still covered by both her sweatpants and panties. She bucked her hips forward, trying to get pressure on her sopping clit. 

"Please," she gasped. "Fuck me, Lys."

"Oh," said Alyssa. "I definitely will. But first, I've gotta get that wet little pussy out into the open air."

Tierna shivered in anticipation as Alyssa made short work of her sweatpants, followed by her panties. Although she was already in an incredibly vulnerable position, this was an entirely new level. Anyone who happened by the field would be able to see her dripping wet, bound to the goalposts, completely at Alyssa's mercy. 

Alyssa ran a finger through her folds, and Tierna strained to turn her head when she heard the unmistakable sound of the older woman sucking on her finger, taking a taste of Tierna's wetness. 

She rattled the cuffs and they rang against the metal of the goalposts. She clenched around nothing, and felt her juices start to dampen the inside of her thighs. 

"You taste pretty good, baby," said Alyssa once she had finished licking Tierna's slick off of her fingers. "I think I want another sample."

Tierna squealed in pleasure as Alyssa moved around behind her, squatting down to lick at the younger girl's pussy. She swiped her tongue over her dripping slit, lapping up the juices which escaped and plunging the muscle inside of her partner's cunt to collect more. 

"Fuck," moaned Tierna, wishing that she could wrap her hands in Alyssa's hair and grind her pussy down into the other woman's face. But, her current state made that impossible. As Alyssa ate her out, smacking her lips provocatively, she made no secret of her pleasure. 

"I see," said Alyssa between licks. "Why everyone is so obsessed with this pussy. Moe tasted fucking fantastic too, what is it with you baby girls and your delicious cunts?"

Alyssa gave her clit a swipe, and Tierna moaned loudly. 

"F-Fuck! Lyssa, please!"

Then, the keeper's tongue was gone, and Tierna was pressing her hips backwards into nothing. 

"Maybe I'll make you cum with my tongue later, baby. But, for now, I think I really want to fuck that sweet cunt."

The filth spewing from Alyssa's mouth made Tierna impossibly wetter- the keeper was normally so quiet, but she certainly wasn't being quiet now. 

The older woman ran her cock over Tierna's folds, and the chill of the plastic made her shiver. Tierna was so wet that Alyssa didn't even need to put any lube on the thing, just slid it deep inside of the younger girl's pussy with one thrust. 

"God," she said. "You're just sucking me in, baby girl."

Tierna tried to clench her pussy around Alyssa's cock, but the older woman was thrusting so quickly that it was difficult. 

"M-M, Ah-Alyssa," Tierna moaned. "Harder!"

Alyssa laughed and sped up her thrusts, impossibly. 

"I should keep you in the goal with me all the time," she grunted, wrapping her hands in Tierna's hair as the base of the strap on pushed against her clit. "No one could ever score. They'd be so distracted by your sweet cunt, God, they'd want you so bad."

Tierna shuddered in arousal at the image. All eyes on her, the players, the coaches, and the spectators, all watching her instead of the game as her pussy dripped onto the field. Maybe Alyssa would pay attention to her when the ball was at the other side of the field. Maybe she'd slap her pussy, tell her off for being such a naughty girl, so wet in front of everyone. Maybe she'd congratulate her for being such a good girl, for helping her defend the goal.

Oh fuck. She was definitely adding this scenario to the rotation of fantasies for when she needed to get herself off (which was, admittedly, not often. There was always a teammate willing to finger her, or at least let her ride their thigh). 

Alyssa's cock was driving so deep into her, and every thrust brought both women closer to the edge. The older was fixated on Tierna, almost more turned on by the way her ass shook with each thrust, the way her hands were scrabbling against the handcuffs, than she was by the pressure on her clit. 

Tierna wanted to come so badly, but she had a feeling that Alyssa wouldn't like it today if she did so without permission. So, she bit her lip, hoping that the slight pain would help her stave off her orgasm. 

"I'm going to cum in this pussy," growled Alyssa. "Such a fucking good girl."

The angle was just right, and with a final thrust, Alyssa stilled, eyes falling shut and slick falling from her pussy as she came. Tierna whimpered in frustration as Alyssa rode out her aftershocks, needing desperately to cum. Her partner pulled out slowly, and if Tierna could have seen the strap-on, it would have been glistening. Alyssa detached it from her hips, and made her way back around to Tierna's front. 

"I want you to suck on this while I eat your pussy. See how good you taste."

Tierna moaned as Alyssa pressed the cock into her mouth. She sucked on it, mouth forced to do all of the work to keep it given the lack of her hands. As she suckled, she did have to admit that she tasted pretty good. 

Alyssa definitely agreed, happy to return her attention to the younger girl's dripping pussy now that she was satisfied. She wasted no time before plunging her tongue into Tierna's hole, curling it and rubbing it against her walls. 

It was an effort to keep the fake cock in her mouth- she wanted to scream out her pleasure, but, although Alyssa wasn't dominating her in the way that Alex or Kelley or Pinoe did, she was still sinking down into the state where she had to be a good girl. Such a good, dripping girl. 

She ground her hips back into Alyssa's face, spreading her juices all around. Her partner nipped at her clit, and Tierna was done. Her pussy spasmed around nothing, and Alyssa eagerly lapped up her cream. The cock fell from her mouth, landing on the turf, and she screamed Alyssa's name as she came. 

When she had peaked, she sagged against the handcuffs, unable to hold herself up any longer. Thankfully, Alyssa was there, unlatching the cuffs and hoisting her up into her arms.

"Such a good girl," she said, bending down with Tierna in her arms to pick up the debris left by their activities. The younger girl wrapped her arms around Alyssa's neck, fighting sleepiness as she was carried back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ideas, don't be afraid to lay them on me! I probably won't write all of them, but I can certainly do some!


	23. Carli, Alex and Ashlyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUUUGE disclaimer right off the bat: this is by no means a comprehensive lesson in ANY way for BDSM. I am not an expert.
> 
> This is out of order- takes place way early in the whole thing

"How about you just watch for a while?"

Tierna nodded at Alex's suggestion, eyes wide as she took in the unbelievable sight before her. Carli was spread out on the bed, waiting for direction. Ashlyn was running a thumb across her cheek absently, but she was focused on Tierna, on analyzing the girl's reactions. Tierna was sitting in Alex's lap, not quite able to believe the situation she found herself in. 

She knew that there were people who needed her to dominate them, who needed her to treat them the way Alex treated her. Therefore, Alex had seemed the best person to ask for advice on the matter. 

She hadn't anticipated that she would end up here, about to watch Ashlyn and Alex demonstrate exactly what to do, using Carli as their model.

"Good girl," whispered Alex into Tierna's ear. "We'll show you how to take care of a submissive little slut like her, and then you can take a turn."

Alex guided Tierna to her feet, directing her to stand beside the bed, where she would have a perfect view of all the things that happened to Carli.

"Okay," she said. "Show me what to do." 

Carli's eyes were wide as Ashlyn hovered over her, the younger woman examining her. Alex knelt down to whisper in Carli's ear.

"Shall we get started, slut?"

"Yes, ma'am," the older woman said. Tierna's eyes widened, watching. "How can I serve you?"

Ashlyn laughed, sliding her hands up and down Carli's thighs. 

"She's such a submissive bitch," she said. "Not all the girls who need you like this will be so easy. You might need to break them down a little bit- it's really not difficult."

Tierna could feel herself getting wet. 

"H-How would I do that?"

Alex laughed. 

"How do I do it with you, little one? Sometimes, you just have to be rough with them."

Ashlyn nodded in agreement. 

"But, you don't need to worry about that with Carli here. She's a good little whore."

Carli made a noise, halfway between a sigh and a moan, as Ashlyn rubbed her inner thighs, creeping up closer and closer to her pussy.

Tierna's eyes were locked on Carli, completely naked and spread out. Her pussy was glistening with the beginnings of arousal, and she wanted to touch her. 

"Good little whores," said Alex. "want to be told what to do- and what not to do. For example,"

Alex turned to Carli. 

"You aren't to speak unless it is to safeword."

Carli nodded, and Tierna could see that the older woman was squeezing her pussy around nothing. Tierna slid her own fingers into her panties and rubbed at her slit. 

"Any questions so far?"

Tierna, pupils wide, shook her head. Alex and Ashlyn smiled, amused and turned on by just how much they knew Tierna wanted Carli. But, that was for later.

"Arms up," said Ashlyn, and Carli obeyed. The keeper pulled out a pair of handcuffs and bound Carli to the bed. 

"If you're going to handcuff someone," she said, rubbing Carli's hip. "You've gotta make sure that the cuffs aren't too tight. Some of them probably won't tell you unless you ask, so you have to remember that you check in with them. Sometimes, they'll want to be a good girl so badly that they'll ignore bad pain."

"Bad pain?"

"The type of pain that you don't mean to give them," explained Alex. "But we never need to worry about that with this one- she knows that if we find out she didn't tell us when something was too tight, or hurt in a way it wasn't supposed to, that she gets punished." 

"Punished how?"

Alex laughed. 

"Well," she said. "The punishment has to fit the crime. And the sub. When you're a bad girl, you get hit with my crop. When Carli here is a bad little whore, she usually gets her sweet little pussy spanked, and is only allowed to cum if she's a very, very good girl afterwards. But, what works for one sub won't work for all of them, so you'll need to talk to them beforehand, find out what works and what doesn't."

"Really," said Ashlyn, absently rubbing Carli's pussy and making the older woman groan lightly. "Communication is the most important thing. If there's no communication, then you shouldn't be playing." 

Tierna nodded, trying to listen to Alex and Ashlyn while also being unable to take her eyes off the way Carli's pussy rocked up into Ashlyn's hands. This didn't go unnoticed by the keeper.

"Alex," she said. "Would you care to help me out here? I think our little Tierna likes the way this little slut looks." 

Alex grinned. 

"Well, it isn't like I blame her. She makes quite a pretty picture, all handcuffed to the bed, trying to get something on that clit. What do you think we should do to her, Ash?"

"I think," she said. "That Tierna should decide. What do you say, kid? What do you want to see us do to this slut?"

Tierna almost couldn't speak- she was rubbing at her own pussy, completely transfixed by the way Carli just lay there, let Alex and Ashlyn call her a little whore while they played with her. Was this, she wondered, what _she _looked like when she was submitting? God, she hoped so. Carli was so beautiful.

"I want... Oh, fuck, I want Alex to sit on her face while you torture her pussy."

Alex grinned, already shedding her thong.

"I'm down if you are."

Ashlyn nodded, reaching for a bullet vibrator.

"Did you hear that, slut? Alex is going to use that pretty little mouth, and I'm going to have some fun down here. You are not going to cum, and if you do, we'll leave you with a vibe in your cunt and just get each other off, instead."

Carli's eyes widened, as if that was the worst thing she could imagine. Ashlyn laughed, giving the older woman a quick kiss.

"Look how badly she doesn't want that to happen. She wants to be a good slut so badly, she can't stand the idea that we might not use her like the little bitch she is. Tell her what a good girl she is, T."

"You- you're such a g-good girl, Carli," said the youngest woman, not quite able to comprehend the words that were coming out of her mouth. "Good little s-slut."

Carli smiled lightly at Tierna as Alex prepared to mount her face. The striker moaned as she sank down, Carli sticking out her tongue to meet her pussy. Alex moaned, but didn't move her hips, letting Carli do the work. 

Meanwhile, Ashlyn scraped her nails across Carli's inner thighs. sneaking her fingers closer to the older woman's pussy and brushing them across her slit. 

"Aww," said the keeper. "Look at you, slut. So wet." 

Tierna was fingering herself furiously, pumping two fingers in and out of her pussy as she watched Alex spread her juices all across Carli's face. 

"Fuck," moaned the striker, tangling her hands in Carli's hair, guiding the midfielder to eat her out exactly how she wanted. 

"What a good girl," moaned Alex. "Such a good, slutty little girl. Taking my slick so good."

Carli gasped into Alex as Ashlyn switched the vibrator on, pressing it to her clit. 

"You know," said the keeper. "That you aren't allowed to cum until I say."

Carli couldn't speak, or even nod, given the fact that Alex was still sitting on her face, but Ashlyn didn't need a response. 

"Now," she said. "I'm going to put my fingers into your cunt, and you're going to take it like a good girl."

Ashlyn shoved three fingers inside Carli's tight, wet pussy, curling them and laughing softly as Carli tried to thrust back against them, needing them deeper. 

"Aww," said Ashlyn. "What a desperate little girl. Make her take you deeper, Al." 

Alex spread her lips, and Carli fucked her with her tongue. The striker was close, and now she was gyrating her hips, riding Carli's face. Carli moaned as Ashlyn fucked her with her fingers, playing with her clit, pulling back the hood and pressing the vibrator directly to the sensitive nub. 

Carli curled her toes, trying desperately to keep herself from coming. 

"Fuck!" Alex yelled, flooding Carli's face with her juices as she came all over the older woman. 

"Goooooood giiirrrl," Alex moaned as she came down, still riding Carli's tongue. Tierna's pupils were wide, and she had added a third finger into her channel. 

"Enjoying yourself, little one?" Alex asked as she dismounted, leaving Carli's face soaked. Tierna nodded.

"Yes, fuck!"

Alex laughed.

"You want me to get you off, baby girl?"

Tierna nodded desperately as Ashlyn continued to play with Carli's pussy. The older woman was sweating, practically crying with her need to cum. She wanted to beg, but she had been told not to, and she was a _good girl. _

Meanwhile, Alex buried her head between Tierna's thighs, replacing the younger woman's fingers with her tongue. Alex didn't normally eat Tierna out, and the feeling of the other woman nibbling at her pussy was almost too much.

"You cum," said Ashlyn. "When Tierna comes."

Carli nodded, eyes locked on the youngest woman, losing herself in the sensation that Alex's tongue was giving her. 

"Ma'am," she moaned, her name for Alex when they were together slipping easily. Alex sucked at Tierna's pussy, drinking her slick. 

"Beg," said Ashlyn, and Tierna almost did, thinking that the older woman was addressing her, good little switch that she was. But, Ashlyn continued.

"I want you to beg Tierna to cum. Beg her like a good cunt."

Carli wasted no time before obeying, turning her head, and if Tierna's own hadn't been tossed back in pleasure, fireworks beginning to burst behind her lids, she would have seen the older woman sweating, mouth open and tongue still licking Alex's slick off her lips.

"Please, Tierna! Please, please let me cum! I've been a good bitch, please let me cum!"

Alex pressed her tongue over Tierna's clit, and the younger woman exploded, flooding the striker's face. 

"There she goes," said Ashlyn, and thrust her fingers deeper into Carli's wet pussy. "Cum, Carli. Cum for us."

Carli sobbed in pleasure as Ashlyn finally allowed her to finish, curling her toes and clenching her pussy around the keeper's fingers. 

"Good girl," moaned Tierna, coming down from her own orgasm. "You're such a good slut."

Alex laughed. 

"I think you've got this, little T." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your requests- keep them coming, even if it might take me a hot sec to fill them!


	24. Christen and Kelley

"Hey there, rookie!" 

Kelley wrapped her arms around Tierna's shoulder, plopping down onto the bench beside her. Christen sat on the other side, putting her hand on the younger woman's thigh. All three were wearing their Stanford sweaters, and the youngest woman shuddered in excitement. She had idolized Kelley and Christen when she was a child, and now they were here. 

"Hey, Captain," she said, thrilled by the way Kelley seemed to shiver at the title. "What's up?"

Kelley scooted closer, putting a hand on Tierna's other thigh. 

"Oh," she said. "Nothing much. Me and Presi just need to find a way to... _relax, _now that practice is over." 

Christen nodded in agreement. 

"It'd be so... pleasurable, to take a break. But anyway, what are you still doing here, rookie? Normally O'Hara and I are the only ones here at this point, cleaning everything up like good captains should." 

Tierna blushed, wracking her brains for an excuse, almost forgetting for a second that this was just roleplay. It had been, after all, one of her fantasies during her time at Stanford. More than once, she had waited until the rest of the team was gone, then laid out on the bench and fingered herself, imagining Kelley and Christen doing the same thing, in the same place. 

"I..."

Kelley laughed. 

"Oh, Presi, how cute! She's all red. You think we don't know what you're up to, little rookie?"

"Kelley," admonished Christen, rubbing little circles onto the skin of Tierna's inner thigh, exposed by her tiny shorts. "Be nice!"

Kelley dipped her head down, so that her mouth was right beside Tierna's ear. 

"Presi might pretend she doesn't know why you're still around here," she whispered. "But we both know why rookies stick around, and I think you know, too."

Tierna gasped as Christen's hand moved just a little bit higher, so that her fingertips were brushing her panties. 

"You're still here," continued Kelley. "Because you want to be a good little rookie. You want to get fucked by your Captains, don't you?"

Tierna didn't even bother denying it, instead nodding desperately. 

"Yes," she sighed. "I want you and Press to fuck me."

Kelley grinned, nipping at Tierna's ear.

"See, Presi? I told you that this one was a slut."

Christen laughed lightly, letting her fingers drift just a tad higher.

"I guess you were right, Kell. But, we're good captains, aren't we?"

Kelley nodded. 

"Absolutely. And good captains take care of their rookies, don't they?"

Tierna shuddered, and she could already feel herself getting wet. She wanted to scoot forward a bit, push her pussy into Christen's hand. 

"They do. So, kid, what do you think? You gonna let us fuck you?"

Tierna nodded frantically, and all of a sudden Kelley was pulling her sweatshirt off over his head, exposing her to the chill of the locker room. Christen sighed in contentment as Kelley revealed Tierna's skin to her- she had gone bra-less, a pleasant surprise to the older women. 

"Oh," said the striker. "Aren't you a pretty girl? Isn't she, O'Hara?"

Kelley nodded, making quick work of her own clothes and taking one of Tierna's nipples between her thumb and forefinger, rolling it around and making the younger woman gasp lightly. 

"She is. So pretty, and it looks like she's already turned on for us." 

Christen tossed her own sweatshirt to the floor, then pulled Tierna's panties down along with her shorts. The girl was already soaked, and the smell of her arousal permeated into the locker room. Kelley closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in. 

"Shit," she moaned, making Tierna squeal as she pinched her nipple. "Look at you. You want to get her started, Press?" 

Christen nodded, sliding down onto her knees on the floor, slotting herself between Tierna's thighs and letting out a puff of air onto her pussy. 

"My pleasure. Well, hers, too." 

Then, Christen's mouth was moving over Tierna's pussy, her tongue flicking out and running up and down her slit. Every few passes, she would take a break to suck at her clit. Tierna was moaning as if she'd never been touched before, making Christen giggle into her pussy as Kelley pulled her own panties down and straddled Tierna's lap. 

"Isn't Presi good?"

Tierna almost couldn't answer the question, so overwhelmed was she by the feeling of Christen's mouth on her, combined with the nearness of Kelley's wet pussy. But, she managed to choke out a "y-yes, Captain!" 

"Hear that, Presi? Sounds like the rookie likes how your tongue feels. But don't let her cum yet, Chris. We're not nearly done with you, baby." 

With a final pass over her clit, Christen stood up and licked her lips, gathering the flavor of Tierna into her mouth. 

"Well," said Kelley, grinding her pussy against Tierna's right thigh. "Aren't you going to thank her?"

Tierna gasped out her thanks to Christen, who leaned down and kissed her, giving Tierna a taste of her own juices. 

"Of course, kid. But, I think Kelley wants a piece of you, too."

Kelley nodded, swinging herself off Tierna's lap and pushing her shoulders, guiding her to lie down on the bench. 

"Here's what's going to happen, rookie. I'm going to fuck you with my fingers while Presi sits on your face. Got it?"

Tierna nodded frantically, already opening her mouth, silently beckoning Christen forward. The older woman sank down, keeping her toes against the ground as she rocked fowards, making sure that she wasn't suffocating her partner. Meanwhile, Kelley slid two fingers into Tierna's pussy, moving them in and out slowly. The younger woman was already clenching around the digits, lost in the feeling of Kelley drilling into her pussy while Christen rocked against her face, spreading her juices. 

"Good-ah!- good girl, rookie!" 

Christen tossed her head back, moaning in ecstasy. 

"Isn't she?" Kelley laughed, adding a third finger, which brushed against Tierna's g-spot. "Some rookies are just like that, aren't they? Sweet little girls, who want to be good for their captains."

Tierna shuddered, working harder at Christen's pussy, enjoying the slight feeling of breathlessness that came from the older woman smothering her with her slick. She squeezed her pussy muscles tighter around Kelley's fingers, feeling herself get closer to the edge as the older woman rubbed gently at her clit. 

"Aww," teased Kelley. "Press, I think she's close. What do you think, should we let her cum?" 

Tierna didn't see Christen shake her head, but she did hear Kelley's laugh in amusement.

"Not yet, huh? Hear that, rookie? Press doesn't think you've earned it yet." 

Tierna moaned in disappointment, and Christen squeezed her thighs around her head, biting her lip to starve off her orgasm. As lovely as it would be to cum all over Tierna's face, she and Kelley weren't done with her yet. 

So, she dismounted, leaving Tierna's mouth free to let out a long moan as Kelley pinched her clit. 

"Ugh," said Christen. "I wish we had a strap. I'd love to see her cute little pussy stretched around a nice cock." 

Kelley nodded in agreement, stilling her fingers. 

"I know. But, I think we should have her finish us both, and then we'll take care of her. Hear that, rookie? We'll make you cum so good, as soon as we do. So, I think you should spread those pretty legs of yours, because Presi and I are each going to ride one of those thighs." 

Tierna whimpered with the loss of Kelley's fingers, but obeyed, planting one leg on either side of the bench. Christen and Kelley each sat on one leg, wrapping their arms around Tierna's shoulders to hold themselves up as they rode her. 

Christen's pussy was absolutely soaked, and it didn't take long before even more of her juices had spread across Tierna's thighs. She threw her head back, vocalizing her pleasure as she came quickly. She rode out her aftershocks, leaning over to kiss Tierna deeply on the lips. 

The sight of Christen's orgasm prompted Kelley to go faster, using her free hand to pinch at her nipples, all the while praising Tierna for being _such a _good _rookie. _Then, pressing her lips to the youngest woman's, Kelley let Tierna swallow her cry of pleasure as she came as well.

That left only Tierna, soaked beyond belief, having just had two of her childhood idols come all over her. Kelley grinned at Christen, and then the striker was back on her knees, digging into Tierna's pussy as Kelley rubbed her clit. 

"C-Captain," the young woman begged. "Please, Captain, may I cum?"

Kelley nodded her permission, and then Christen found her mouth flooded by Tierna's sweet slick. 

"Fuck," whispered Tierna after she had come down from her pleasure. She reached for her sweatshirt. "That was..."

"Fucking hot," Kelley completed the thought, and Christen nodded her agreement. 

"Such a good girl," whispered the striker. "Making Stanford proud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are always welcome, even if it might take me forever to get to them.


	25. Alex, Carli, Hope and Kelley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Carli missed the PK against Chile

"Carli," said Alex, stroking a thumb across the older woman's cheek. "Are you sure?"

The midfielder nodded, eyes already locked on the carpet. Hope had offered to take care of her, since she was in France to be with her wife, but Carli had shook her head. It couldn't be Hope alone- she hadn't been playing. She wasn't the one that Carli had failed. So, she had called Tierna. 

When the youngest woman had heard what Carli was asking, she had known that she couldn't do it alone. That was how they ended up this way, Carli kneeling on the carpet, surrounded by Tierna, Alex, Kelley and Hope, all of whom were staring down at her, ready to punish her for missing her penalty kick. 

"Yes, ma'am. I need to be punished." 

Alex nodded.

"Okay. Use your safeword if you need to, don't try to push through something you can't handle."

Carli agreed, then Hope's hand flashed out, wrapping around her wife's ponytail and pulling, hard.

"Well," she snapped. "What the fuck are you waiting for, bitch? Get your clothes off!" 

Carli rushed to obey, stripping out of her sports bra and shorts, revealing her toned body to the hungry eyes of the other four women. Now that they had been given Hope's implicit permission to begin, the others wasted little time.

Kelley grabbed a pillow from the bed and tossed it to Tierna, who dropped it down on the floor. Alex's hand replaced Hope's in Carli's hair, forcing her face down into the pillow. Carefully, Tierna picked up her leg and placed her foot on top of Carli's head, forcing her deeper.

"Bitch," she spat. "Someone should beat that ass." 

Alex smiled dangerously. 

"It would be my pleasure. Hope, what do you think? My hand, or your belt." 

Carli whimpered into the pillow at the word _belt, _a fact that did not go unnoticed by Tierna. 

"I think she wants the belt," she said. "She knows she's a bad girl, and needs to be punished like one."

Hope agreed, tossing Alex her belt. 

"Absolutely. Beat her fucking ass red." 

Alex didn't give Carli any warning before she brought the belt down on Carli's ass. Only Tierna heard the whimper of pain, being the closest one to Carli's head. She could tell that the older woman was trying not to let out any sounds, trying so hard to be a good girl. The thought made wetness start to pool between her thighs, and she wished that the midfielder's mouth was being used for something else. 

But, there would be time for that later. Right now, she was transfixed by the way Alex brought the belt down, coloring Carli's ass red with each stroke. Sitting tomorrow was definitely going to be painful for the oldest squad member.

"Cunt," growled Hope as she slid a hand between her legs, just as- if not more- turned on by the sight of her beautifully submissive wife as the rest of them. 

Alex only gave Carli two more strokes- enough for the older woman to let out a scream of pain. Which had, of course, been the aim. 

Kelley had not been idle while the other three women had been participating in the first part of Carli's punishment. She had been digging through the toys, and had amassed a collection, everything from handcuffs to nipple clamps. They gave Carli no time to recover- as soon as the beating stopped, Hope bent down and yanked her up, tossing her onto the bed.

Carli scrambled onto her knees on the mattress, whimpering when her heels connected with her throbbing ass. 

Alex gave a cruel laugh, attaching one of the multiple plastic cocks to a harness. 

"You're going to eat one of us out, while I pound your slutty cunt. So, ladies, who wants her first?"

Tierna grinned, hopping onto the bed, spreading her legs and pulling down her panties. She leaned back against the pillows, and Alex shoved her down, using her ponytail to guide her towards Tierna's pussy. 

"Eat her out," said Alex. "Eat her out until she fucking cums all over your face."

Carli dove in with abandon, causing Tierna to toss her head back and moan. When Alex let go of her hair, Tierna's hands replaced hers, forcing Carli deeper. The older woman's tongue lapped over her clit, and she gasped in pleasure.

Meanwhile, Alex was holding the base of the strap-on, running it across Carli's damp pussy. Carli was trying not to shove her hips backward, knowing that it was absolutely not allowed. Alex wasted little time before sinking inside of Carli's hole, not giving her any time to adjust before snapping her hips forwards, fucking her brutally. 

Carli gasped into Tierna's pussy, and the youngest woman's eyes squeezed shut, lost in the pleasure that Carli's talented tongue was bringing. 

"Fuck," she moaned. "Fuck, your mouth!" 

Hope had a hand working between her legs as she watched her wife get fucked by Alex. 

Tierna's hands tightened in Carli's hair as she came, squeezing her thighs around the older woman's head. Carli lapped up her juices until Tierna took her pussy away from her.

"Slut," moaned Alex as she drilled Carli's pussy. "Take my cock."

Without the distraction of Tierna's pussy in front of her face, Carli was moaning like a whore. The fucking wasn't for her pleasure, or even Alex's, although it provided them both with plenty of dampness between their legs. More than anything, it was to humiliate her, to remind her that she wasn't in charge here. 

"You know what I think," said Kelley. "I think she needs something in her ass." 

"I agree," said Hope, grabbing one of the smaller cocks that Kelley had pulled out of their toy supply. "Kell, start opening her up. And you, little bitch, are going to get this cock nice and wet before it goes in your tight little asshole." 

Carli opened her mouth for the cock eagerly, then shrieked as Alex slapped her red, painful ass. 

If Tierna were the only one here, she would have asked Carli if she needed to safeword. But Hope knew her wife, her submissive, well enough to know that Carli was fine, or as fine as she could be. 

Instead, she focused on the beautiful sight of Carli's mouth, stuffed with cock, lathering it with her spit as Kelley added a second finger into her ass. If she hadn't just cum, she would have been working at her clit. Even so, she felt herself getting turned on again.

"Is she ready?"

Kelley nodded, and Hope tossed her the cock. 

"No lube. That's all she gets. Her own spit." 

Carli had to bury her face in the pillows to avoid giving any sign of the discomfort she felt as Kelley worked the cock into Carli's ass, slowly at first but then faster and faster, matching Alex's pace. 

Hope grabbed Carli's chin, forcing the submissive woman to look at her.

"Well? Aren't you going to thank them for reminding you where you belong? On a bed, stuffed full of cock, like the bad little slut you are?"

Tears sprang to Carli's eyes as she did as told.

"Thank you, Miss Alex! Thank you, Miss Kelley! Thank you, Miss Tierna! Thank you for reminding me that I'm a useless whore!" 

When combined with the pressure of the strap's base against her clit, that was enough for Alex. She came with a grunt, then pulled the cock out of Carli's dripping pussy. With an open palm, she slapped the hole as Kelley continued to fuck her ass, then tossed the harness to Hope, who switched the plastic cock that Alex had used with her favorite, the biggest one they owned.

The one she wore whenever Carli really needed to get dicked down. 

She waited for Kelley's out stroke before thrusting in, wasting no time before fucking Carli with all her might, all the while spewing a littany of filth.

"Fuck," she grunted. "Such a dumb bitch! Just good for making us cum, for taking our cocks. Are you close? And don't you dare lie to me!"

Carli nodded desperately.

"Yes, Mistress! I'm so close, my slutty pussy is so close!" 

Hope and Kelley locked eyes, and both pulled out of Carli's holes, leaving her empty, rocking against nothing.

"Oh, don't worry, bitch," said Alex. "You'll get to cum. You want that, right?"

Carli nodded desperately.

"Yes, Miss Alex! This hole needs to cum!" 

Alex grinned wickedly, then gestured for Carli to flip over onto her back. The older woman obeyed quickly, wincing as her ass connected with the mattress, but spreading her legs like a good girl anyway. 

Kelley reached for the bedside table, where she had left several other toys. 

"Keep still," she said to Carli, then attached the clamps to her pebbled nipples. Carli had to hold in a gasp at the pain, but then relaxed into it. The pain was grounding, and helped her feel owned, especially when Hope tugged on the chain, using it as a leash to guide Carli to a sitting position.

She only kept her there long enough to spit into her mouth, then shoved her back down. Tierna attached the spreader bar to her ankles, and then all four stared down at their prize.

"Fuck," said Alex. "She's so pretty."

Hope nodded.

"Such a pretty girl. Too bad she's such a dumb slut. Should we make her cum?"

The rest of the women agreed, and Alex flicked on the magic wand, pressing it directly to Carli's clit. The older woman couldn't hold back a squeal of pleasure as the striker peeled back the hood covering the nub, giving her no barrier from the overwhelming pleasure.

"Cum," said Hope. "Now."

Carli obeyed, convulsing as she orgasmed. But, as she came down, she realized something. Alex wasn't taking the toy away from her pussy. 

"Miss- ah! Miss Alex!"

"Did you need to safeword, whore?"

Carli shook her head, clenching her pussy around nothing as Alex continued to stimulate her clit. 

"No? Then shut the fuck up and take it." 

It was a struggle for Carli to shut her mouth, but she did. The tears that had been dripping from her eyes the entire time began to fall faster at the pleasure she was being granted. Tierna pulled on the chain connecting her nipple clamps, and Kelley hopped up onto the bed to rub her pussy all over her face.

"Fuck," she moaned, gyrating her hips, riding Carli's face, all but smothering her with her dripping pussy until she came. Carli drank her juices, just like she had Tierna's. Meanwhile, Alex was still working, ignoring Carli's spasming pussy in favor of focus solely on her clit, the rest of the vibrations against her mound.

She came again quickly, but still Alex didn't pull away. She was so _sensitive, _having just come twice, and she couldn't take any more of the powerful vibrations. 

"Do you have something to say?"

From Hope, this was permission. 

"Mistress! Mistress, I... I can't... please!" 

Hope shrugged callously as Carli tried to close her legs against Alex's onslaught, prevented by the spreader bar.

"That's not my problem, bitch. I thought you wanted to cum?"

Carli was fully sobbing now, begging not for pleasure but for an end to it. Kelley and Tierna were fingering each other, eyes fixated on Carli, writhing on the bed. 

"M-M-Mistress! Miss Al-lex!"

Another orgasm tore from her, and the sheets beneath her cunt were absolutely soaked. Alex laughed, but Hope took some pity on her moaning wife, sitting on the bed and pulling Carli's head into her lap. She held onto her arms, and gestured for Kelley and Tierna to each sit on one of her legs, keeping her completely immobile as Alex continued to torture her clit.

"Aww," said Alex. "Is it too much? Too much for your stupid cunt?"

Carli nodded, then screamed as Kelley tore the clamps from her nipples. She tried to writhe around as the feeling rushed back into the sensitive nubs, and Alex forced another orgasm out of her.

"Too bad," said the striker. "You're going to cum until you're begging us to make it all stop."

The pleas began falling from Carli's lips immediately.

"Please, Miss Alex! _Please! _I c-can't... Can't cum anym-m-more!"

"I think you can," said Hope, while wiping the sweat from her submissive's forehead. "And you will. Because we say so."

Her clit was so sensitive, and there was no way to escape or alleviate the pleasure. Her eyes were blurry with tears, and all the bad feelings were leeching out of her body. 

Another weak orgasm.

"One more," said Hope. "One more for your greedy clitty." 

The last one was the worst one, and Carli's thighs shook as she came once more, with a scream.

Neither Hope nor Alex had cum, but that didn't matter as the former keeper pulled her wife into her arms, Alex unclasping the spreader bar.

"Oh, my God," said Hope. "Oh, my good girl."

Carli buried her face into her wife's shoulder, still sobbing. Tierna stroked her back as Kelley gathered up all the toys, bringing them to the bathroom to wash later. 

"Atta girl," said Alex. "So beautiful, Carli. So perfect for us."

"We forgive you," said Kelley, hearkening back to the reason for this scene in the first place. "You don't have to make every shot. You didn't let us down, not at all."

All Carli could do was cry, and let the dominant women pamper her. Tierna fed her little sips of water as Hope rocked her gently back and forth. 

"Sweetheart," said her wife. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever known, or will ever know. You don't need to do everything perfectly to be perfect to me."

Kelley, Tierna and Alex echoed the sentiment, cooing that it was _okay, _that no one blamed her, and that everything was absolved.

They had punished her, so it was all okay.

Carli dozed off in Hope's arms, and the other four women looked at each other. They certainly hoped that she wouldn't need to sit on the bench much, given the state of her ass...


	26. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't a chapter of Skyfall. Be patient with me, the new chapter is halfway done!

Tierna couldn't help but shiver a little bit. Because Hope Solo was exactly as intimidating in person as she had seemed on television. Unless she was with Carli, of course. 

Which was why, when the former keeper had expressed... interest, in having a go with the National Team's shiny new toy, the youngest player had gasped lightly, pussy already tingling. 

"She's very dominant," warned Carli. "But she's really a big softie. If you don't like something, let her know and she'll stop right away. Have fun, kid."

The oldest player gave Tierna a smile, ruffling her hair, and then exited the room, leaving the door open for Hope to enter. The former keeper gave her wife a deep kiss as they passed each other, and Carli whispered something in Hope's ear that Tierna couldn't hear. 

"Well," said Hope, shutting the door behind her and stalking towards Tierna, who was sitting nervously on the edge of the bed. "What do we have here?" 

It wasn't a question that could really be answered, and a jolt ran up Tierna's spine as Hope extended a hand, running it across the base of her neck. 

"Carli tells me," said Hope. "That you're mostly a good girl, but you sometimes like to test people. Not her, of course. My wife is such a good little thing, all I have to do is walk into a room and she'll go to her knees. She couldn't dominate anyone if she tried. So, tell me. Do you test people?"

Tierna nodded slowly. 

"Just Alex, really. She likes breaking me down."

Hope laughed.

"Oh, little thing. Where do you think Alex learned how to take care of sluts like you?"

"Since you're asking, I'm guessing from you."

Hope grinned.

"I think I'm going to have fun with you, little toy. Yes, from me. So, if you want to try to be a brat with me, it doesn't matter. Before too long, I'll have you begging on your knees for me to take you. I do enjoy breaking cute little girls down, seeing their cunts beg for my touch." 

Tierna let out a gasp, tilting her neck to the side, allowing Hope to plant a teasing kiss to her pulse point. 

When Hope met Tierna's eyes again, her own were dark.

"Well," she asked. "Why are you still dressed?"

Tierna obeyed the implicit command only so far as her bra and panties. The older woman's eyes raked over her body appreciatively, and Tierna felt her clit twitch. She almost wanted to break down and beg right now, just to get her pleasure sooner.

But that wouldn't be quite as much fun.

"So," she said, fluttering her eyelashes. "I see you looking at me. At my tits and pussy. Do you think I'm pretty, Hope?"

"Fuck," growled Hope. "So, it's going to be like that, is it?"

"You didn't answer me," said Tierna, surprised at herself, at her confidence. She spread her legs slightly as she asked the question.

"Do you want to play with my pussy, Hope? Or would you rather slap my tits around, watch them bounce?" 

The older woman growled, wrapping a surprisingly gentle hand around Tierna's throat. 

"Believe me, little girl. By the time I'm done with you-"

"I know," giggled Tierna. "I'll be begging you to touch me."

"Damn right," hissed Hope. "Now, get the rest of your clothes off. Now!"

Tierna obeyed, unlatching her bra and revealing her breasts to Hope. She was slower with her panties, sliding them seductively down her thighs. 

"Oh," she said, watching Hope watch her. "Do you want it faster? You really want to see my pussy, don't you?"

Suddenly, Tierna was on her back, with Hope looming on top of her. Her panties had been tossed to the floor, and the older woman was sucking on her neck, marking her. 

"Bad girl," growled Hope. "What a little tease you are."

Hope slid down so that her face was in between Tierna's legs. The younger woman's pussy was clenching in arousal, begging silently for Hope to touch her. 

"But you remember, little thing," she continued. "If you want me to touch you, you have to ask nicely." 

The puffs of air from Hope's words brushed over Tierna's clit. Looking down at the woman between her legs, Tierna saw Hope's tongue flickering in and out of her mouth. The former keeper was doing it on purpose, teasing her, making her want her tongue licking all over her. 

"Do you give up, darling?"

Tierna shook her head, but she was getting closer to the point of begging.

"Not yet, eh? Such a shame."

Tierna whimpered as Hope withdrew her head from between her legs, retreating to sit beside her on the bed and dipping down to whisper in her ear.

"I really just want to taste that fresh cunt. I'm sure you taste so good, little one. Carli told me that your pretty pussy is better than candy, and I want to see if she's right. You want that too, don't you? I've been told I'm quite good at eating pussy. You can have my tongue in you, Tierna. All you have to do is ask for it."

The words were combined with Hope pinching at a nipple, pulling it up into a peak, and then doing the same thing with the other. 

"Just say it," hissed Hope. "Say 'Hope, I want you to touch me.' As soon as you say please, you can have my tongue."

Tierna gasped sharply. 

"Hope, please," she whimpered. "Will you eat me out?"

Hope laughed, and then she was back in between Tierna's legs, lapping at her pussy. Tierna moaned, thrusting her hips up to meet Hope's tongue. The keeper hadn't been lying- she was incredible. One of the best she'd ever felt. She curled her tongue, bringing up a finger to rub at her stiff clit.

"Ah," she gasped. "More!" 

Then, Hope's tongue was gone, and Tierna was whimpering in disappointment.

"Bad girl," said Hope. "You were so close, weren't you? But then you just had to be rude. Such a shame."

"F-Fuck you," growled Tierna. Before she knew it, Hope had wrapped her strong arms around her waist and flipped her over, landing three sharp smacks to her ass.

"That's not how you talk to me, little girl. I was going to have you apologize for being a rude little thing, and then you were going to get to cum all over my tongue. But now, I think you have to make it up to me." 

Hope spanked her three more times, then shoved her to the floor, spreading her own legs. 

"I want you to show me that you're sorry, girl. You're going to eat my cunt, and once I come all over your pretty face, I might let you beg me again."

Hope wrapped her hands in Tierna's hair, guiding her as she thrust her tongue outward. She lapped at her clit, tasting her juices. She couldn't help but be slightly smug at the fact that she had done this, that the great Hope Solo was dripping on her face. She used her thumb as well, dipping it into Hope's cunt and fucking her shallowly. 

"There you go," groaned Hope. "Show me how sorry you are."

She gave a sharp tug to Tierna's hair, and the younger woman gasped with the sensation, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Hope. 

"You like that, don't you? You like me pulling your hair, little fucktoy."

Tierna nodded, still licking furiously at Hope's cunt, driving her thumb deeper. She rubbed at Hope's g-spot, and the older woman tossed her head back, clenching around the digit.

"I'm close," she growled. "Take- ah!- take my fucking slick all over your pretty little face. Drink it all up like a good little girl."

Hope's pussy clenched like a vice around Tierna's fingers, and her juices flowed into the young woman's mouth, soaking her lips and chin. Tierna met Hope's eyes, then licked her lips. 

"Good fucktoy," sighed Hope, releasing her grip on Tierna's hair. "Tell me, little thing, do you want me?"

She nodded desperately, and Hope grinned. 

"I'll think about it," she said, and Tierna almost collapsed backward onto the floor. She thought that she had been a good girl, but it looked like she hadn't been good enough. 

"Please," she gasped. "Please, Hope! Didn't I do good?"

"You did," considered the older woman. "But I'm not sure you were good enough. Get back up on the bed, slut." 

Tierna obeyed, leaning backwards against the pillow. Hope smacked her thighs, telling her to spread her legs. The younger woman obeyed quickly, but it wasn't enough for Hope. 

"Further," she said. "Spread those pretty legs further. Let me see you. You were so eager to show off your cunt earlier, now I'm curious."

Tierna obeyed, spreading her legs as far as they would go. But even that wasn't enough for Hope. 

"I don't want to see your thighs, no matter how pretty they are. I want to see that cunt. Hold your lips open, let me get a look at you." 

Tierna flushed. She knew she had no reason to be nervous- every single woman who used her, who fucked her, was one that she had every reason to trust. 

So, keeping her eyes locked on Hope's, Tierna brought her hands down and spread her pussy for Hope's examination.

"Hmm," she said. "Look at that little hole. It's just _begging _for me, isn't it? And that pretty clitty, so stiff. Such a cute little cunt for a cute little slut, so wet for me." 

Tierna whimpered, resisting the urge to rub a thumb across her clit. That was Hope's job, if she chose to do it. 

"Good girl," said the keeper. "I've decided that I'm going to let you beg for me."

"Please," said Tierna instantly. "Please, touch me, Hope!" 

Hope grinned. 

"What a good little thing," she cooed. "I knew I'd have you begging. But I'd love it if you begged a little more. It's so pretty to hear."

Tierna sobbed in desire, still holding her pussy open. Hope dipped her head down, breathing on her sensitive clit.

"I'll fuck you," she said. "With my fingers, bur only if you ask me very nicely."

"I d-did," Tierna gasped. "What else do you w-want me to say?"

"Hmm," said Hope, pretending to think. "How about... 'Please fuck my desperate cunt?'"

"P-Please," moaned Tierna, the sound of her own begging getting her even wetter. "Please, fuck my d-desperate c-cunt!" 

"Now," continued Hope. "Say, 'I'm a little whore who needs to be fucked.'"

Tierna arched against nothing, watching Hope watch her. 

"I'm a little whore who needs to be f-fucked!" 

Hope brought her hands down, replacing Tierna's. Her pussy tingled with desire- Hope was so close, so close but not where she needed them.

"Just one more," said Hope. "Tell me how badly you need it." 

"So badly," moaned Tierna desperately. "I need your thick fingers in my slutty pussy! I need to clench and cum all over your fingers, my bad girl pussy isn't happy unless it's cumming!" 

"Fuck," moaned Hope, thrusting her fingers into Tierna. "Did my wife teach you that? Because that's how she sounds when I tell her that she's allowed to beg me, and not just take what I give her."

Tierna was too lost in the pleasure of four of Hope's fingers thrusting in and out of her desperate hole to answer. It didn't take long before her cunt was fluttering happily, clenching and cumming around Hope's thick fingers. 

"Good _girl," _cooed the other woman as Tierna came down from her orgasm. "Carli wasn't wrong, you're such a cute little toy. Someday, I should get you and Carli on your knees together. What a pretty sight that would be, my perfect wife and a lovely young thing like you."

Tierna had just come, but her clit definitely found that interesting.

"I mean," she said. "I'm down if you two are." 


	27. Aly Wagner and HAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set after the friendly against sweden

Tierna couldn't help but feel a little star-struck. Almost how she had felt when she first got on the team, and met people like Kelley and Christen. But, the feeling had faded into simple friendship after a few weeks on the team, especially after all of the women she had admired and was thrilled to be playing with had made her cum a few times. But, she had never really gotten a chance to meet these women before, and so she couldn't stop her hand from shaking a little bit as she offered it up for a handshake. 

Heather and Aly's hands were cold, as cold as hers were. It was a chilly night, after all, and she couldn't help but wonder if her cast would crack off if someone hit it. 

She had been hoping that the older women would mistake her slight shivers as simply cold, but they met each other's eyes and laughed lightly. 

"She's so cute," said Aly. 

Heather nodded, preempting Tierna's offered handshake with a hug. The young woman blushed furiously, cheeks heating up. 

"It was a shame you got hurt," said Heather. "I was looking forward to playing against you in the NWSL final, seeing what you've got." 

Tierna shrugged, and Heather wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

She felt the same way, if she was being honest. She had wanted to get her chance to play against Heather O'Reilly. But no, she had had to hurt her stupid foot. 

Aly wrapped her arm around Tierna's other shoulder and started walking. Tierna didn't really know where they were going, but it didn't matter, because the two of them knew exactly who she was. It was a national team game, and even though she hadn't been able to play in it, the older women had still wanted her with them. Vlatko had been confused as to why Tierna was sticking around when she couldn't play, but then the ever-bold Ashlyn had informed him why she was there. 

The new coach had blushed furiously, shaking his head in disbelief. He was definitely going to have words for Jill, for not warning him about that one. But, he had thought better of confronting the girls on it- if it worked for them, who was he to mess with it? 

Aly's hand dropped down from Tierna's shoulder to squeeze her ass gently. 

"Are you up for it tonight, little one?"

Heather whispered the question into Tierna's cold ear, making the young defender shiver for reasons that had absolutely nothing to do with the cold. Before she could answer, Aly was whispering in her other ear. 

"You want to take both of us?

Tierna nodded, pussy twinging at the thought. 

"Yes," she whispered. "Please, fuck me."

It was a good thing that Heather and Aly's mics had been turned off, or else all three of their comments would have been broadcast to God-knows-who. 

"Aww," said Aly. "God, you're such a cutie. I'm sure that your pussy is just as cute."

She handed Tierna a piece of paper with the name and address of hers and Heather's hotel. 

"Be there in an hour and a half. Tell the person at the desk that you're here to see Aly Wagner- I'll tell him to let you up."

Tierna shivered in anticipation, and the older women each rubbed her ass quickly before heading off to get ready. The youngest woman joined her teammates in the locker room, listening in on Vlatko's post-game speech while trying not to blush under the lustful gazes some of the women were sending her. 

She had just enough time to lie down on the bench and eat Emily's pussy before she thought it was about time she called an Uber to get her to the hotel. She waved goodbye to her teammates- they would have to take care of each other tonight, and when she told them why, they patted her on the back and didn't argue with it. 

"Get it, girl," whispered Ashlyn into her ear. "Text us when you get there so we know your Uber driver didn't murder you."

Tierna shook her head, but promised the keeper that she would, hopping into the car and telling the driver where to take her. 

* * *

She arrived at the hotel around five minutes before Aly had told her to be there, and it took her the rest of the time to tell the clerk who she was there to see, as well as get up all nine floors to Aly's room and down the hallway. 

She tapped lightly on the door.

"It's open," came a voice that she identified as Heather's. So, she pushed open the door, and her pussy twinged in excitement at what she saw. 

Aly and Heather were sitting together on the edge of the queen bed, the younger woman's head tossed back in pleasure as the older fingered her pussy absently. She was rocking her hips into Aly's touch, gasping lightly. Tierna had to stop herself from sliding a hand into her underwear, repeating Aly's motions on herself.

"Come here," said the oldest woman. "We don't bite."

Tierna stood frozen in front of them, until Aly snapped her fingers. Then, she was dashing forwards as quickly as she could with her busted foot to join them on the bed, shedding her jacket behind her. Aly pulled her fingers out of Heather's pussy with a lewd noise and held them out for her. Tierna took the cue, opening her mouth and sucking the former player's juices off. 

"Good girl," said Aly, pulling her fingers free with a _pop. _"Tell me, how does she taste?"

"So good," she said. "You taste so good, Heather." 

HAO smiled, pulling Tierna into a kiss. She opened the younger's mouth with her lips, tasting herself. Their tongues danced for a minute, until Heather broke the kiss. The youngest woman had been so distracted by the kiss that she had barely noticed Aly unbuttoning her jeans, and unclasping her bra. The oldest woman yanked the young defender's top off over her head, and her bra with it. 

"Fuck," she moaned, admiring Tierna's body. Aly reached around her and cupped her breasts, balancing them in her hands. "You're pretty."

"Thanks," whispered Tierna, suddenly shy. Heather kissed her cheek, sliding her jeans down her legs, gentle as she passed over her hurt foot. The loss of the pants revealed the damp spot in the crotch of Tierna's panties, and Heather ran a finger across the fabric. 

Tierna exhaled, sighing in pleasure as Aly rolled her nipples and HAO knelt down to kiss the damp spot on her panties. 

"Good girl," said Aly. "HAO, why don't you eat her out? She seems like she wants your tongue. Don't you, cutie?" 

Tierna nodded, leaning back into Aly's chest, feeling the older woman's bare breasts against her back. HAO pulled her panties down, tossing them into the pile with the rest of her clothes, and then dove between her legs, wasting no time before peppering Tierna's core with kisses and little kitten-licks. The younger woman arched her pussy up to meet Heather's mouth, feeling Aly's hands on her thighs, holding her legs still. 

"Just let her work, honey," said the former player. "She's gonna lick you so good."

Aly wasn't lying- Heather's tongue was truly fantastic, especially the flat of it pressed against her clit. The retired player knit her fingers with Aly's, both of them combining forces to keep Tierna from moving. 

"Good girl," repeated Aly. "Both of you, being such good girls." 

Heather smiled into Tierna's pussy, preening at the praise. She hummed lightly, and Tierna's pussy spasmed- she was getting close, and Heather could tell by the way she was clenching, releasing her slick onto the older woman's waiting tongue. 

"Don't let her cum yet," said Aly. "I want to take her for a ride first." 

Heather took that as her cue to pull away, leaving Tierna wishing for just a little more pressure, just enough to get her over the edge. 

Heather climbed onto Tierna's lap, leaning over her head to capture Aly's lips in a passionate kiss. The former player's breasts were right in the youngest woman's face, and Tierna couldn't stop herself from sliding a hand between her legs and rubbing at her soaking hole, dampened with both her own juices and Heather's spit. She stuck out her tongue, licking at one of HAO's nipples, making the older woman sigh in pleasure. 

"No, no," said Aly, quickly realizing what was going on and breaking her kiss with Heather. "Be a good girl, and get those fingers away from your cunt." 

Tierna obeyed, and Aly grabbed her wrist, bringing her hand up to Heather's mouth. Tierna's fingers were enveloped in the cavern of the elder's mouth as HAO licked her clean. 

"Lie on the bed," said the oldest woman, and Heather rushed to obey, spreading her legs. Aly kissed Tierna's neck, before gesturing her to lie on her stomach in front of Heather. 

"Here's what I want you to do, sweetie," she said. "I want you to eat Heather's pussy until she's squeezing your pretty little head with her gorgeous thighs. While you do that, I'm going to stuff a nice cock into that pretty pussy. Sound good?"

Tierna nodded quickly, wasting no time before diving into Heather's pussy with the same fervor that the older woman had used on hers. The little taste she'd gotten of HAO couldn't really compare to the surprising sweetness of her juices, and the sound of her moans was almost as sweet. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride at the sounds, similar to the pride she'd felt the first time she'd made Alex or Carli cum. 

"Lie back," said Aly to Heather. "That's it, let her make you feel good. You've worked so hard, HAO. Let this pretty little girl make you cum." 

Heather didn't need to be told twice, clit throbbing under Tierna's ministrations. Meanwhile, Aly had attached her strap to her hips and had spit on it, just to make its passage into Tierna's cunt easier. She stroked her cock, then lined up with the youngest woman's winking hole. 

"I'm going to fuck you now," said Aly. "And I'm going to fuck you hard. I know you can take it, doll. I've heard such good things about you." 

Tierna didn't even bother worrying about it as Aly pressed the head of her cock inside. The older woman was right- she knew she could take it. Soon, Aly was sheathed fully inside of her warm, wet cunt, the base of the strap-on pressing deliciously against her own clit and pussy. As she began rocking her hips, fucking Tierna gently at first, the movement shoved the youngest woman further into HAO's pussy. 

The recently retired woman arched her back, moaning around the muscle inside her pussy. Tierna's nose pressed against her clit, and the movement of Aly's hips was delicious for all three of them. 

"Are you close, doll?" 

Tierna thought Aly was talking to her at first, and she had no idea how she was supposed to answer while buried in Heather's dripping cunt. But then, the older woman moaned loudly, rocking her hips and soaking Tierna's lips with her slick. 

"Yes," she whined. "Please, may I cum?" 

"Since you asked like a good girl," said Aly. "Go ahead, fill her mouth up with those sweet juices." 

HAO wasted no time, clamping her thighs around Tierna's head as she came hard. The youngest player was in bliss, stretched out by a cock as she licked up Heather's cum, still buried in her pussy as she came down. When she had recovered, Aly pulled her cock out of Tierna's pussy and gestured for the younger woman to flip over. She gave her a kiss, licking her friend's juice off her lips. Heather held Tierna's head in her lap as Aly thrust back in, faster now. 

Now that she had her voice back, Tierna was soon squeaking in pleasure. Aly too was beginning to lose herself, one hand gripping Tierna's hip and the other playing with her hole around the harness. HAO flicked Tierna's clit, and the youngest woman whimpered. 

"I'm close," she admitted. "May I c-cum? Please, Aly! I need to cum!" 

"With me," said the oldest woman. "You cum when you feel me cum."

It didn't take long before Aly stilled in Tierna's pussy, moaning in pleasure. The youngest woman took this as her cue, finally letting go and clenching around the cock buried inside of her pussy. Heather stroked her hair as she came, enjoying the sound of the two women's pleasure. 

"Good- ah!- good girl," said Aly, pulling out and taking off the strap. "Isn't she, Heather?"

HAO nodded, leaning down to give Tierna a kiss. 

"Such a good girl." 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://summer-princessfanfics.tumblr.com/


End file.
